


Dacey Ficlets, Drabbles & Short Stories

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 23,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dacey ficlets/drabbles/short stories that I've written based on the prompts sent to my Tumblr ask box and the Dacey prompt blog (http://daceypromptfill.tumblr.com).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream

The first real date Danny takes her on, as an established couple, is to an ice cream parlor. The place is tiny, a few towns over and apparently well known for their homemade concoctions that range from simple vanilla to more decadent flavors like red velvet. Lacey has never heard of it, and this is Danny’s first time going there. They drive past the establishment several times in their search as they laugh; playfully arguing over whether they should stop for directions.

Eventually they park the car, taking their search to foot as they explore the neighboring town. It’s very much like their own, small with a homely feel for those that are included. They watch as pairs and groups of people wander the street, greeting each other to stop and make small talk. They remain unnoticed, strangers to the town’s inhabitants.

“This is nice,” Lacey says, smiling in his direction and tightening her hold on his hand. In Green Grove, they aren’t able to walk down the street undisturbed, glares and hushed whispers always following in their wake.

“Yeah,” Danny agrees, lightly swinging their arms between them, his own smile in place. He’s glad to have suggested the outing; the pressure of the town’s disapproval was beginning to weigh on their budding relationship. They need the time alone, away from the negativity, to reconnect and remind one another why they belong together.

Finally coming upon the ice cream parlor, Danny holds the door open for her. He ushers her inside as they embark on the rest of their evening, putting Green Grove and its troublesome residents far from their minds.


	2. Aggressive Danny

Lacey had always both feared and admired Danny’s aggression. When they were kids, his pushiness had always gotten them the best toys on the playground, everyone too scared to go up against _that Desai kid_. He was bold enough to say what Lacey was thinking, but too shy and proper to say, always voicing her concerns without prompting. In these ways, she admired his aggressive nature. It was no easy thing to constantly stand up for yourself, demanding your just deserts, while also protecting and caring for those around you.

In the back of her mind, though, she always knew that one day he would go too far, making a mistake that would undoubtedly change all of their lives. There was a sparkle, more of a twinkle really, that would come to his eyes right before an argument or physical altercation. At first, Lacey thought she had been imagining it, but as he began to cause more and more trouble, the fights becoming more frequent and dangerous, she knew she was right. There was something not all together right about Danny.

She tried to talk to him, but he brushed aside her worry, reasoning that everything he did was in defense of himself, her and Jo. He stated that there wasn’t anything wrong with him, that he didn’t like fighting, and it was the other children’s fault for going against him. Ending the conversation, he kissed her on the cheek, taking her hand to lead her to the swing set in his backyard.

“I’ll swing you as high as you want to go,” he promised her, hoping to distract her with her favorite activity. Lacey was one of his best friends, and he didn’t want to lie to her anymore, knowing he could never tell her the truth.

Lacey allowed the change in conversation as she settled on the swing. She promised herself that she would talk to him about it later, not letting him out of the discussion as she just had. That was the week before he murdered his aunt.


	3. Dog

They’ve been married for one year, living together for two and have dated on and off for over eight. At this point in their relationship, Lacey is secure in saying that there aren’t any more surprises. She can finish almost all of Danny’s sentences, guess what he’s going to buy her for her birthday, and their sex is down to a repetitive, though no less spectacular, art form. She’s sure in her assertion and comfortable in the predictability of their lives after having such a dramatic adolescence.

That is until she comes home from work one day to be greeted at the front door by a puppy. They don’t have a dog, having agreed early on that they aren’t pet people, too busy with work to provide the animal with all the attention it deserves.

Lacey stares down at the puppy as she blinks her eyes, trying to clear them of what she perceives to be a hallucination brought on by too little sleep and long hours at the office. The dog doesn’t go away; instead it comes closer, wandering around and through her legs as it barks.

“So not a hallucination then,” she mutters to herself, lifting her head as she hears Danny’s footsteps coming down the hall.

“I can explain,” is the first thing he says after taking in her bewildered expression. “One of my coworker’s dogs had puppies. They needed to find homes for them all or they would have had to give them to the pound. I couldn’t let them put her in the pound. They put dogs to sleep there.” He crouches down, petting the puppy on the head when she scampers over to him. “Can you imagine them putting this cutie to sleep?” His eyes are wide, a slight pout on his lips as he asks, using all of the tricks in his arsenal to appease her.

Lacey narrows her eyes at him, too tired to argue. “Fine, but you’re doing all the work.”

“Of course,” he says quickly, putting the dog down to kiss her on the lips. “Nothing will change. I promise. It’ll be like she’s not even here.” Lacey looks at him skeptically, but nods her head, moving to go upstairs. There’s a hot shower calling her name.

Just then, the dog chooses that moment to squat and pee on their hardwood floor, bathing her shoes and his socked feet in urine. Staring down in horror, Lacey works to repress her scream of outrage, choosing instead to glare between her husband and the puppy, now padding around in its own piss.

Taking a deep, calming breath and rolling her eyes, Lacey steps out of her shoes, being sure to avoid the stained floor before walking to the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. She leaves Danny to clean the mess his dog has left behind. 


	4. Arguing

They don’t argue often, but when they do they’re usually knockdown, drag out fights that leave them tension for days and not speaking to each other. They’ll go through their normal daily routines, though modified, as they glare at one another, not a single word spoken.

Danny wakes from bed first, smacking the alarm with more force than necessary as he throws the bed sheets off himself, purposely hitting her in the face with them. Pulling the sheets from her head Lacey glares at his back, lifting her pillow to throw at his retreating form. Huffing she lies back on the bed crossing her arms along her chest, now glaring at the closed bathroom door. She remains like that for a moment before leaving the bed to start her day.

Walking into the kitchen, the first thing she does is plug in the coffeemaker, readying everything before turning the machine on. Next she moves to the breadbox, taking out a bagel which she drops into the toast. Breakfast complete, she sits at their small kitchen table, eating as she waits for her turn in the bathroom. Usually she would join him in there, moving around him as she prepared for work, but this morning she doesn’t want to be anyway near him, still angry over last night’s argument. She can’t quite remember all of the details now; having been slightly drunk when it took place, but she knows that she has good reason to be upset with him.

Sighing loudly, she looks around the kitchen, eyes falling on the breadbox. She’s the one that puts his breakfast together, handing it to him as he rushes out of the door having to be at work before her. If she doesn’t make his bagel then he won’t have time to eat anything until lunch. Guilt eating at her, she places another bagel into the toast before pouring the remaining coffee into his travel mug. She adds the appropriate amount of cream and sugar then firmly seals the thermos. At the toaster’s ding, she removes the bread, covering it with cream cheese then wrapping it in foil.

Lacey completes her task just as Danny walks into the kitchen, clad in a suit with briefcase in hand. She glares at him, holding up the travel mug and wrapped bagel. He looks her over, his own glare materializing as he takes a step toward her. Hesitantly, he accepts her offer, kissing her briefly on the lips before leaving. He looks at her one last time on his way out, his eyes conveying both his love and anger.

Rolling her eyes at him, Lacey turns to leave the kitchen as well, heading toward to bathroom to shower and dress for the long day ahead.


	5. Swing Set

He knows it is a lofty goal that requires a lot of hard work and perseverance, not to mention the ability to follow complicated directions while also being sure to keep numerous items organized, but Danny is up for the task. He failed before, but this time he will put together his daughter’s very first swing set with his own two hands, previous attempts be damned. Puffing out his chest, he psyches himself up before crouching down to open the box in which the materials are packed.

Lacey stands next to his lowered form, staring at the spot that will house the swing set once Danny has successfully put it together.

“You know we can pay someone to do this, right?” she asks, looking down at him in their sun soaked backyard. It had been nice watching his first attempt at constructing the swing set. She had enjoyed the sight of his sweat glistened skin and laughed at his occasional cursed outburst before comforting him when he had finally given up. The second attempt had been just as enjoyable, but the glamour had worn off with the third. Now this fourth attempt just seems downright pathetic. Even Ella, their five year old daughter, had patted her father on the back, telling him it was okay if he couldn’t put her swing set together because she loved him anyway.

“I told you, Lace. I want to put it together myself,” Danny responds, not bothering to look up from the direction manual he has pulled out from the box.

“Okay, Danny.” She sighs before patting him on the head as she makes her way back into the house. “Call me if you need any help,” she yells over one shoulder, knowing it won’t happen. Busying herself in the kitchen, Lacey washes the dishes before emptying the refrigerator of its contents in order to clean it out. Ella is at a friend’s house for a play date and sleepover, so she’s free to do a thorough clean of the room.

It isn’t until four hours later that Lacey stands at the entrance of the kitchen admiring her hard work. Every surface in the room gleams and all of her cabinets have been reorganized. With a sense of accomplishment, she leaves the house exiting through the back door to check in on her husband. She hasn’t seen him at all in the time she has been cleaning the kitchen.

Stifling a laugh under her hand, she walks to the far end of the yard. He’s lying in the grass, eyes closed and arms spread wide, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Before she can comment, his eyes open and he says, “We’ll call the handyman tomorrow. I officially give up!”

Lacey laughs loudly, head thrown back, before joining him to lie in the grass.


	6. Jealousy

Lacey isn’t usually a jealous person, too confident in herself and their relationship to let the attention other women give him upset her, but now at six month pregnant she isn’t exactly in her usual mind. Hormones have taken over her body, causing her to cry at the drop of a hat, eat everything in sight, and now apparently perceive every female that comes without a ten foot radius of her husband as a threat to their marriage.

Sighing loudly, Lacey tries to calm the rage boiling in her blood as she watches some woman laugh louder than necessarily at a joke Danny has made. They are at a benefit party thrown by the museum for which she works as an art restorer. She recognizes the woman as one of her coworkers. She isn’t close with her, but Lacey is sure they’ve spoken in passing. Having already started her maternity leave, it has been a long while since she’s seen the woman and she can’t quite remember her name. Deciding that small detail doesn’t matter, she makes her way towards her husband, slowing her steps and relaxing her face so as not to make her anger evident.

Reaching them, she slides an arm around Danny’s waist, pressing close to his side as she smiles sweetly at the woman. It’s a clear display of her possession and the woman stills in her laughter, smile falling off of her face. She soon excuses herself, making up some excuse about seeing someone she knows. Lacey glares at the woman’s back as she watches her walk away, pulling away from Danny to stand in front of him.

“You okay, Lace?” he asks, charmed by her antics. He steps closer to her, taking her hand to draw her attention away from the woman, now far across the room, to him.

“I am now that she’s gone,” Lacey responds truthfully. She looks up at him lovingly before her eyes harden. “And don’t think that I don’t know that you like the attention.” She points a finger at him accusingly, lips drawing into a tight line as her anger turns to him.

Danny chuckles, unafraid and accustom to her shifts in mood. At first it had been jarring for him, but after her six months of pregnancy he’s growing to expect them, oftentimes finding them amusing.

“I only want you dear,” he says before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.


	7. Pregnant

Lacey is surprised when she finds out that she’s pregnant. She and Danny haven’t been together for a few weeks, currently on the off-phase of their on-again, off-again relationship. They loved one another, but couldn’t seem to work things out, both too strong-willed to give in to the other.

“He left behind more than just his box of ratty old shirts,” Lacey mutters to herself as she leaves the general practitioner’s office. At the urging of a friend she had gone for a checkup a few days before. Lacey had been reluctant, thinking that all she had was a stomach flu that would pass on its own. When the vomiting, dizziness and constant fatigue had continued a week later, her friend had bragged her to the doctor, fearing that Lacey had some type of terminal illness. Pregnancy had been the furthest thing from either of their minds.

Heading towards her car, Lacey anxiously plays with the keys in her hand still trying to process the information. She isn’t exactly upset by the news, having always wanted to have children, but she isn’t thrilled either. This isn’t how she imagined things happening. She and Danny were supposed to be married when they were given the news of their first child. She wasn’t supposed to be single and alone in a doctor’s office, the nurse in the corner looking her over disapprovingly as the general practitioner gave her references for obstetricians. She isn’t even sure if Danny will want the baby.

Shaking the unpleasant thoughts from her head, Lacey climbs into her car, taking a deep breath as she starts the vehicle to head home. She turns the radio onto a soft rock station allowing the calm of the music and the lull of the drive to relax her as she makes her way to her one bedroom apartment. During the drive, her hand falls to her stomach, and she smiles thinking of the baby that’s growing inside her, the joy of the news finally coming to her.

Pulling into her parking spot, Lacey grabs her purse before jogging to the front of her building, suddenly requiring the bathroom. She’s given her second surprise of the day when she bumps into Danny at the entrance of her building. Moving past him without so much as a hello, Lacey races up the stairs to her apartment, quickly opening the door before running into her bathroom to vomit. Everything she had eaten for lunch leaves her body in a matter of seconds, leaving her shaky and disoriented on the floor.

“You okay, Lace?” Danny asks peeking inside once he hears the vomiting has stopped. He had wanted to enter the bathroom to help her, but had refrained, unsure if he was wanted.

Lacey isn’t surprised that he followed her, actually finding comfort in his presence. “Yes,” she responds opening her eyes to look at him seriously, “I’m also pregnant.”


	8. Jealous Danny

Danny glares at the back of Archie’s head, fists balling at his sides as he watches the boy talk to Lacey. They’re standing in front of her locker, Lacey having been collecting her things when he walked up to her, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention. The two have been broken up for weeks, but instead of silently disappearing into the background, as Danny wishes he would, Archie insists on maintaining his _friendship_ with her, regularly inviting her to parties and complimenting her on her looks.

Danny trusts Lacey, so he isn’t too concerned about the boy’s overtures. He knows that she is no longer interested in Archie that way, their relationship taking precedence over any lingering feelings she may have for him. Every once in awhile, though, he finds himself gritting his teeth with his hands clenched tight as he watches the soccer captain. In his darker moments, the evil within him coming to the surface, Danny wants to do him harm. Punish him for having the nerve to even look in Lacey’s direction. In those times, he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to picture her smile. Usually this method works for quelling his more sinister instincts, but lately, with Archie’s more frequent advances, the approach has lost its potency, leaving him tension with unresolved rage.

Forcing himself to remain in place, Danny waits until the hallway is clear before approaching Lacey. She waits for him where she is, ending her conversation with Archie to turn back to her locker and pretend to look for something as everyone leaves school for the day. Sensing his presence behind her, Lacey turns with a smile, dimples visible on each of her cheeks. She looks around to ensure that they’re alone before she kisses him her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he cups her face. He pulls back to look at her, happy as his inner demons become quiet. The darkness within him is satisfied, for the moment, with having her near him. 


	9. Cuddling

Cuddling with Danny is quickly becoming Lacey’s favorite pastime. Whenever the two are alone and not distracted by duties, such as homework or studying, she’ll invade his personal space, forcing her way into his arms and remaining there for as long as she can. He doesn’t put up much of a fight, though, pretending to be inconvenienced when he actually very much enjoys their private moments of affection.

Being with him is unlike anything she has ever known. His arms have the ability to warm and comfort her, momentarily shielding her from the many worries that plague her mind. His scent calms her, reminding her of better times when they were children, laughing and playing before everything had gone wrong. The feel of his skin excites her, awakening a desire of which she never thought herself capable. His words, hushed and whispered close to her ear, serve to enhance the entire experience, stirring to boost her arousal or expand her tranquility depending on their meaning. It’s easy to see why she has grown to be obsessed.  
  
If they’re sitting side-by-side on the couch, she’ll turn to him, forcing him to face her before pushing his shoulders back until he’s lying on the cushions and she can settle on top of him, snuggling in until she finds a comfortable position. Reclining chairs are shared with her sitting on his lap, his arms brought forward to wrap around her as she leans back onto his shoulder. Beds are made for spooning, of course after they have performed other more interesting activities. Depending on her mood, Lacey will wrap her arms around Danny, cradling him to her chest and burying her face in his hair as her leg wraps over the top of his. Other times she is the little spoon, allowing Danny to engulf her in his warmth and take over all her senses. His time standing in front of the refrigerator or microwave is spent with her behind him, arms wrapped tight around his waist as she peaks over his shoulder, observing the sight in front of them occasionally closing her eyes to better enjoy the moment.  
  
As their relationship progresses and they begin to spend more time together, Lacey expects Danny to grow tired of the constant cuddling, wanting his personal space. Until then she’ll cling to him, basking in his warmth and inhaling his scent as she revels in the feel of his embrace. She might even continue to do so after his protests begin to arise, hushing his complaints as she pulls him closer.


	10. Making Out

The wager had been made at the end of their last make out session, the teens parting in preparation for their separate journeys’ home. Danny had looked in Lacey direction, smirk clear on his face as he declared that Lacey couldn’t get enough of his lips. Not wanting his head to balloon with arrogance, Lacey had raised an eyebrow responding that Danny was the one obsessed with her lips; after all he had been the one that couldn’t get their first kiss out of his mind. Refusing to concede her point, Danny had tilted his head, smirk turning mischievous.

“I bet you can’t go a week without kissing me,” he had said, eyes bright as they swept over her form. He’d been sure in his assertion, compelled by the way she had previously gripped him, lips hungrily seeking his as their bodies met.

Lacey had crossed her arms along her chest, eyes narrowing at him as she countered, “And you can?” Feeling triumphant and urged by the changed in his facial expression, she had taken his wager a step further, not considering the consequences. “We’ll see who can go the longest without kissing the other. The first person to give in loses. Winner gets forever bragging rights.” 

Danny, not being one to turn down a challenge, especially one issued by Lacey, had reluctantly agreed, shaking her hand before following her out of their childhood fort.

Now two weeks later, Lacey wishes she had just kept her mouth shut. Staring longingly at Danny’s lips from across their table at Johnny Cakes Café, she shoves a fry in her mouth chewing it angrily as she thinks back on her stupidity. After that night, the two had gone about their relationship as usual with glaring differences. Gone were the kisses hello and goodbye, and their notoriously long make out sessions had become obsolete. This left the teens with a lot more time on their hands, causing an increase in their schoolwork productivity.

While their grades are soaring, both teens are miserable, each suffering but too stubborn to back down. The atmosphere around them charges with sexual tension so thick that even Jo and Rico begin to notice. This causes awkward silences whenever the four hangout, Danny and Lacey staring at one another longingly while Jo and Rico watch on, eyes bouncing back and forth between the two in front of them until they excuse themselves, escaping from their insanity. 

They continue like this for another week, bringing the total to three, until Danny has enough. Sneaking into Lacey’s bedroom last one night, unable to sleep because of the unreleased energy flowing through his veins, Danny approaches her bed surprised to find her awake. She sits up quickly, giving him a curious look.

“What are you doing here, Danny?” she asks voice soft.

Removing his shoes, he climbs onto her bed, crawling across the surface to settle on top of her. “I give up,” he responds, lowering his head to kiss her.


	11. Flirty Text

Rolling over in bed, Danny reaches for his cell phone, its buzzing having woken him from sleep. Groaning, he blinks against the glare of the phone’s bright light. He’d spent the last couple hours tangling himself in his sheets as sleep eluded him until finally he’d gotten a respite from the insomnia, the rhythmic counting of sheep lulling him into a sound slumber. Having that disturbed greatly upsets him, his agitation made evident by the frown on his face.  
  
His eyes adjusting to the phone’s illuminated display, Danny checks his inbox, the downturn of his lips becoming a smile when he realizes who the message is from.  
  
 _Are you awake? I can’t sleep._  
  
He taps out a quick response, sitting up to lean back against his headboard.  
  
 _I am now._  
  
Lacey’s reply is immediate.  
  
 _Sorry, one of my cousins is snoring and the other one keeps kicking me in the bed. I need you to distract me before I do them harm._  
  
Lacey had been gone the past couple days, visiting her family in Pennsylvania for the holiday break. Danny misses her, disappointed that they’ve been separated for their first Christmas as a couple. He’d planned for them to spend the afternoon together, drinking hot chocolate and snuggling in front of the fireplace in his living room, mistletoe overhear. Unfortunately that couldn’t be done with her miles away and preoccupied with her family.   
  
_I see. It’s so nice to be needed._  
  
His smile broadens as he pictures her lying in bed, head turned to glare at her cousin and fists clenched tight as she resists the urge to hit the young girl back.  
  
 _Shut up :) You know I need you for more than just that._

He raises an eyebrow at her answer, his tongue moving to lick his lips as his mind wanders to all the possible meanings behind her statement.

_No, I don’t know. You’ll have to be specific._

He hopes she’ll be very specific, detailing exactly what she needs him for in the most explicit of ways.

_Well, you’re really good at carrying my books, and it’s nice having you around to open all of my bottles for me._

Laughing aloud at her unexpected answer, Danny gazes at the picture of her he has on his bookshelf, wishing that she were home so that he could sneak into her room and make her pay for that remark. A sound tickling would be the perfect punishment.

_Is that all I’m good for?_

Being well-versed on his strengths, he knows that bottle opening and book carrying are at the bottom of the list.

_No… you’re also a very good kisser and know exactly what to do with your hands._

Arousal stirring in his belly, he leans further back into the headboard and pushes his hips forward as he removes the blankets from his lap. Unconsciously one hand drops to the front of his groin as the other types out his response.

_Go on, tell me more._


	12. Seductive Lacey

It usually doesn’t take much for Lacey to seduce Danny. At one time, a well placed smile or raised eyebrow was enough to capture his attention, leading them to more adult activities, but lately that hasn’t been the case. With his most recent promotion, his workload has increased causing a rise in his stress and fatigue. While he’s still affectionate, doing his best to make time for her, they haven’t made sex in weeks, Danny falling asleep the moment his body moves into a reclined position.

Lacey, desperately wanting to renew their sex life comes up with a plan, the first step of which is to get him out of work. That’s easily done with a phone call to his boss, telling the man of the tragic passing of Danny’s Grandaunt Petunia. Giving his utmost sympathies, the man gives Danny both Friday and the weekend off, allowing him time to grieve. Smiling, Lacey places the phone down, glancing over at her still sleeping husband, her own schedule having already been cleared for the day.

Granting him more time to rest, Lacey leaves the room for the kitchen, working on the second step of her plan. Breakfast in bed seems a fitting treat for her overworked husband. She takes her time tidying up the kitchen before making his favorite breakfast, blueberry waffles joined by eggs and bacon. Loading the food on a tray, she ascends the stairs being careful not to make a mess. She creeps into the bedroom to find that Danny is still asleep; the smells of breakfast not enough to wake him from his sound slumber.

Placing the tray on a nearby surface, Lacey gently climbs onto the bed, leaning on all fours over his supine form. Dropping a soft kiss to his lips, she caresses the side of his face, whispering his name, “Danny, it’s time to wake up.”

She’s annoyed when her actions only garner a snore in response. Not one to give up so easily, Lacey doubles her efforts, moving to kiss the side of his neck, while rubbing a hand along his stomach. “Danny,” she says, voice a little louder but still sweet, “Wake up.” Danny’s _unconscious_ response is to roll over, pushing her to the side as he buries himself deeper into the mattress.

Now truly annoyed, Lacey kneels on the bed, eyes narrowed as she smacks the back of his head, exclaiming, “Danny Desai, you are going to wake up, eat this damn breakfast, and then fuck me all over this mattress.”

His answering laughter and the surge of his body to embrace hers, surprises her as she finds herself staring up at him, wide-eyed and flattened to the bed.

“Are you sure? I was thinking that we could fuck then eat.” At her sigh, Danny lowers his head, kissing her deeply before pulling away. “And really… my Grandaunt Petunia? You couldn’t have come up with a better excuse?”

Groaning in frustration, Lacey pulls his head back down, ignoring his question in favor of his lips.


	13. Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Danny are children.

“Lacey Porter, I know you and that boy, Danny Desai, are responsible for this! I’m calling your parents!” Mrs. Henderson, the crotchety old lady that lives at the end of Lacey’s block, yells as the two children stand frozen on the sidewalk in front of her house. She points an accusing finger at them, waving it back and forth between their bodies before hobbling forward, her weight supported by the one hand on her walker. This prompts Danny to run, grabbing Lacey’s hand as he pulls her down the street pass her house, not coming to a stop until they reach the fort, both of them collapsing out of breath on the ground.

Laughing, Danny shakes his head back and forth coming to sit up as he clasps his hands together. His eyes are bright as he thinks back on their prank. “That was awesome, Lace!” he shouts, more laughter bubbling from his body.

Lacey sits up as well, not at all happy. She kicks his leg, glaring in his direction. “It’s not funny. Mrs. Henderson is going to call my mom, and I’m going to get into so much trouble. I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing that.” Her arms cross on her chest as she pouts, her mind drifting to the possible punishments that she will have to endure, and all because she can’t say no to Danny’s puppy dog eyes.

The laughter dies on Danny’s lips when he sees how upset Lacey is. Crawling toward her, he touches her knee, quickly drawing back when her glare returns to his direction. Sitting near her he sighs, “Lacey, you won’t get into trouble. Mrs. Henderson is blind as a bat. We’ll just tell your mom that she’s confusing us with two other kids.”

This seems to calm her, a small smile coming to her face as she allows him to move closer. Her hands fall to rest on her lap and she looks at him appreciatively. “That could work. Thanks, Danny.” She nudges his shoulder with her own, the smile on her face growing wider.

Danny smiles back, a blush coming to his cheeks as he quickly turns to look away.

“Plus it was hilarious watching Mittens try to get those streamers off,” Lacey giggles, covering her mouth with her hand.

Bored, the two had trapped Mrs. Henderson’s cat, Mittens, and tied long streamers to his tail, stepping back to watch as he ran back and forth across the front lawn, rolling, diving and fighting to get them off. Little did they know Mrs. Henderson would choose that moment to come out of the house, spurring Mittens to run inside; a loud crash coming from within where the cat began a rain of destruction in an attempt to free himself.

Laughter rekindled, Danny rubs his hands together a smirk coming to his face. “And our next prank is going to be even better.” Lacey looks at him wearily, but leans closer as he details what they’re going to do next.


	14. Arguing/Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous arguing prompt which can be found here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/985355/chapters/1941822) or here (http://lifeisblaq.tumblr.com/post/61969996005/arguing).

Coming home from work, Danny is still very much angry with his wife, his frustration compounded by the stress of his job and their missed afternoon phone conversation. They aren’t speaking to each other, so of course, he hadn’t called. All through lunch, he’d stared at him cell phone, praying that she would be the first to break their silent standoff, but he’d been disappointed. Or rather it had gone exactly as he had expected, knowing that his wife is that much more stubborn than him.

Sighing as he pushing open the front door, Danny drops his briefcase, toeing off his shoes and leaving then where he stands as he slams the door behind him. He knows his shoes and bag by the entranceway will grate Lacey nerves, causing her to glare as she moves to put his things away, unable to tolerate such disorder at the entryway of their home. Right now he doesn’t care, his annoyance overriding the senses telling him that he should be making steps to amend things with his wife.

Walking up to their bedroom, Danny heads straight to the shower, anticipating that the heated spray of water will wash away some of the day’s irritations. As expected, Lacey isn’t home from work yet, always coming in after him since she begins her workday later in the morning.

\---

Stepping into the house, Lacey catches herself on a nearby table, having tripped over Danny’s shoes. Making a sound of frustration, she glares up at the ceiling, knowing he is on the second floor either in their bedroom or his office. Since his briefcase is also by the front door, Lacey concludes that he’s in their bedroom, lounging around as he waits for her to come home. Not smelling the scent of cooked food, her eyes further narrow, a deep frown touching her lips.

“That asshole better not expect me to cook him dinner,” she mutters under her breath, taking off her shoes. She lifts her heels off the floor, placing his dress shoes under her arm before reaching for his briefcase, the strap of her bag still over one shoulder. Balancing her load she walks up the stairs, making her way to their bedroom to find him exactly as she thought she would, reclining on their bed with an architecture magazine in hand.

She dumps her bundle on the ground, causing a loud bang which disrupts him from his reading. Glaring into his eyes, she’s tempted to pick up one of his shoes and throw it at his head. Instead she directs herself to the bathroom, refraining from her violent impulse. She plans on taking a long, hot shower before going to the kitchen to cook herself dinner. She’s going to make his favorite meal, bring it up to the bedroom, and eat it slowly as he watches on, starving because unlike that morning she isn’t going to share.


	15. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation of the pregnant prompt found here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/985355/chapters/1941831) or here (http://lifeisblaq.tumblr.com/post/61987991936/pregnant)

The first image that comes to Danny’s mind when he learns that Lacey is pregnant is of a little girl running towards him, arms outstretched and her curly hair blowing in the wind as she yells out for him, calling him _daddy_. His eyes watering, Danny places his hand on his chest, his heart contracting in a way he’s never felt before. Emotions overflow him, the predominant of them being happiness, though fear and worry aren’t far behind. The need to be a good father already grips him as he stares at Lacey, her face unclear through his unshed tears.

Blinking back the moisture he asks, “You’re having my baby?” He has to be certain that what he heard is correct; already thinking of ways his life needs to change in order to accommodate their newly formed family.

“Yes,” Lacey sighs, standing from her spot on the bathroom floor to walk to the sink. She rinses out her mouth, grimacing as her stomach rolls causing her to fight another wave of nausea. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath it passes, thankfully without another trip to the toilet bowl.

Sighing again, her eyes open to look at Danny through the mirror. He meets her gaze. His face is blank, his mental state not visible in his facial expression. Taking this as a hint of his unhappiness with the situation, Lacey turns around. “If you don’t want to be involved in the baby’s life, that’s fine. I’m keeping him or her either way.”

This causes his eyes to widen slightly as he continues to look at her, face changing as a bevy of emotions run across its surface. “How can you think that I don’t want our baby?” There is an undercurrent of anger in his voice as he turns his body fully in her direction.

Clenching the sink behind her, Lacey looks down at the floor. “You didn’t say anything for a long time and your face had this blank expression… I don’t know.” Lacey sighs a third time, her face dropping into her hands as she leans back on the surface behind her.

Danny’s anger dissipates at the sight of her. He can tell that she’s tired, the nausea and vomiting depleting her energy as the emotions brought forth by their conversation overrun her body, working to take what little strength she has left.

“I love you, Lacey,” he steps closer to her, his hands moving forward to rest on her shoulders. When she lifts her head, he cups her face, tilting to look deeply into her eyes. “I love you, and I love our baby. I’m going to be here every step of the way.” His words are firm, calming all of the doubts she had about him, his commitment to her, and his acceptance on their child.

“I love you, too,” she smiles, her hands coming to hold his forearms as he leans down to kiss her.


	16. Tie

Lacey’s favorite part about Danny’s latest promotion is that he’s invited to more formal events. That means not only does she get to shop for and wear gorgeous gowns and dresses, but she also has the opportunity to dress him in suits and tuxedos tailored to fit him perfectly. It’s a dream come true as she adores the way her husband looks in a well fitting ensemble, his broad shoulders and trim waist highlighted by the lines of the suit. It’s the sight that she’s blessed with now as she watches him get ready for the evening ahead.

She’s sitting at her vanity admiring him through the mirror. Instead of putting on the finishing touches of her makeup like she should be doing, she rests her chin in her hand mooning over the man that has the pleasure of gracing her bed. Biting her lip, she sighs as she watches him knot the tie she has chosen around his neck, the evening calling for more business oriented attire.

Danny feels her eyes on him, heat surging through his body at what he knows are lustful glances. His wife has always had a fetish for him in suits. It’s something he has used to his advantage on several occasions. Task complete, he turns to face her, eyes roaming over her mostly naked back as he places a hand in his pants pocket, unconsciously angling his body into a more appealing position.

Lifting her eyes, Lacey meets his gaze in the mirror, smiling enticingly when she sees his unmistakable desire. Rising from her seat, she crosses the room and places a hand on his chest, her fingers stroking over his tie as she licks her lips.

“We don’t have much time,” Danny says, his hands lifting to rest on her bare waist. She still hasn’t put on her dress, the garment hanging on the closet door as she stands before him in only her bra and panties.

“You’re right,” she takes a step closer, her hands running up his chest to wrap around his shoulders. “And I wouldn’t want to wrinkle you.” She looks up at him coyly, fingers playing in the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Yes, that would be awful,” his head tilts down, bringing their lips closers together as his hands tighten on her waist.

“You’re right again. I can’t have my husband showing up to a formal event in a rumpled suit. What would everyone think,” her lips curve into a smile as she brushes them against his teasingly before pulling away. Reaching behind her, she grasps his hands, prying them off her body. “I’m going to finish getting ready. We can pick this up when we get back home.”

The disappointment is clear on his face as he watches her return to the vanity. Pouting, he readjusts his tie, eyes glued to her as she resumes her beautifying ritual, covering her lips in gloss before leaning back to look at herself in the mirror. Groaning loudly, he plops himself down at the edge of the bed, wishing they could spend the evening alone at home.


	17. Funny Dance

Lacey had always hated the funny dance. When they were kids, and Jo had first come up with it, excitedly running into the fort to show her and Danny, Lacey had rolled her eyes, ready to tell the girl just how stupid the dance looked. Danny had stopped her, shooting her a pleading glance as he encouraged Jo to continue with the lesson. Wanting to make Danny happy, Lacey had joined along, silently screaming her outrage in her head as she memorized the dance steps.

Every year since then the dance plagued Lacey with its reappearance, Jo forcing them perform it at each Fall Fest event. Gritting her teeth, Lacey danced alongside Danny, shooting him glares at every open opportunity. Danny, very much aware of Lacey’s displeasure, always smiled at her sweetly before buying her the biggest lollipop he could find, at the first chance he got, in order to make her happy. They continued like this for years, Lacey begrudgingly doing the dance with Danny appeasing her in any way he could as Jo watched on obliviously. That is until they turned eleven. Danny wasn’t around anymore, and neither Lacey nor Jo felt much like dancing.

Now sixteen and watching on as Danny and Jo perform the funny dance, Lacey feels a ping of nostalgia. She doesn’t miss embarrassing herself with the dance, but she does miss the bond the three of them use to share, particularly the one between her and Danny. They had always had a connection separate from Jo, the two of them better able to understand each other with coming from similarly broken homes. She had been able to tell him anything without fear of being judged.

Reminiscing on it now, Lacey doesn’t think she’d been able to provide him with the same comfort, but she hopes he, too, had gotten something beneficial from their friendship. Turning away, Lacey leaves the festival, purse clenched tightly in her hands. She hadn’t been much help to him when they were children (and he had been going through whatever it was with his family that drove him to do what he did) but she can be of assistance now, at least in part, by showing him this evidence.

Taking a deep breath, she reaches a wooded area close to where the festivities are taking place. She pulls out her cell phone tapping out a quick message to Danny before shoving the device back into her purse, hands trembling slightly. Mentally preparing herself, Lacey waits for his arrival, unconsciously hoping this meeting will act as a bridge to connect their severed relationship.


	18. Lost

Their four year old daughter, Ella, looks like a combination of the two of them, inheriting her mother’s dimples and her father’s soulful brown eyes. Her hair is curly, falling in waves down her back and her skin is a shade of brown falling somewhere in between her parents on the color spectrum. In addition to a blend of both their looks, she has been handed down traits from both of their personalities, developing into the neatest, most clever, responsible and manipulative four year old a majority of people have ever met.

She also has a seemingly unlimited store of energy, somehow acting more wildly than either of them remembers ever being around that age. Her insatiable curiosity leads her to question everything around her, going as far to demand that her parents look up the things of which they have no knowledge. At the best of times, she’s a handful, while at the worst she’s a trouble-making little brat (though they’d never say that to her face) that is the bane of their existence, causing them both to lose their minds.

Ella’s interest in the things around her is legendary; forcing both her parents to keep a precise eye on her to be sure she won’t wander away. They’ve had a couple experiences losing their daughter in the crowd, the girl stepping away from them to make a new friend or closer inspect something of interest. The first time it happened, Lacey had been left so shaky she had cried as she clenched her daughter tightly to her chest, Danny hugging the both of them, one hand rubbing his wife’s back in an attempt to calm her down. Ella hadn’t understood the commotion, proudly displaying the coloring book some strange man had given her.

The second time they had lost their daughter was at a parade. Lacey had been leery about going, still reeling from their previous attempt at a family outing. Danny, not wanting his wife to develop a complex, had talked her into attending the event, telling her that everything would be fine and Ella would remain with them the entire time. He’d been completely wrong.

Ella, excited by everything around her, had ambled away from her parents the moment both of them seemed distracted, her eyes wide as she took in all the things around her. She had ignored their warnings of remaining with them for safety, choosing instead to go on an adventure, looking for other people her age to play with. Finding two small children, she initiated a game, her parents far from her mind as she truly began to enjoy herself.

Instantly noticing her daughter’s absence, Lacey turned to Danny glaring before taking off in the direction she assumed Ella had gone in. She couldn’t have gotten that far, it only being seconds since she had wandered away from them. It was difficult looking for her with her statue being so small and there being so many people around. Heart seizing in her chest, Lacey continued moving, Danny close behind her, until they came upon a clearing in the crowd. There they found Ella playing hopscotch with a little boy and girl, the three children laughing and smiling. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lacey stood watch, allowing the children to play for a little longer before dragging her daughter home where she was given a very severe punishment.


	19. Dildo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update because certain tumblr conversations were giving me feelings.

“You’ll never guess what one of my co-workers invited me to,” Lacey says curling herself more fully around Danny as she rests her head on his bare chest. It’s early in the evening, both having decided to turn in soon after dinner, exhausted from a long day’s work.

“What?” He turns his head to press his cheek onto her forehead, eye closed, allowing the heat radiating from her body to lull him into a more relaxed state as he readies himself for sleep.

“She invited me to a sex toy party. Apparently she hosts them regularly and thought I’d be interested since I’m a newlywed,” Lacey giggles, shaking her head at the image of her elderly colleague inviting her to such a party. She’d barely spoken to the woman in her two years working at the museum, and was dumbfounded to have their first real conversation involve the topic of sexual paraphernalia. Stroking her fingers across his stomach, Lacey smiles, knowing the change in conversation will spark her husband’s excitement.

Danny opens his eyes, suddenly more interested in talking than going to sleep. “Are you going?” He tries to keep the hopefulness out of his voice and refrains from asking if he can attend as well.

Continuing to smile, Lacey angles her head toward him, both dimples visible on her cheeks. “Of course, I’m going.” Her head returning to its original position, she bites her lower lip, voice becoming intimate as her fingers trail down lower on his naked body, “I have to find some way to keep my husband sexually satisfied.”

Danny makes a sound in the back of his throat, pulling her body so that she comes to sit on top of him, pelvis fitting smugly against his growing erection. Lacey leans forward, her bare breasts hovering over his chest as she kisses him gently on the lips. Teasing, she pulls back to kiss along his jaw and neck in the same manner, slowly making her way to his ear.

“Maybe I’ll buy myself a dildo,” she whispers, beginning to rock her hips against him. “I’ll tie to you to a chair and make you watch while I fuck myself on it.” Moaning, she moves her hips more forcefully before sucking on his earlobe.

Groaning, Danny’s hands tighten on her hips, the visual she created occupying his mind. Rolling them over, he reaches a hand between her legs stroking between her labia before positioning himself and thrusting into her body. He groans as she tightens around him and sets a slow pace, wringing moan after moan out of her as he watches the pleasure take over her body.

Speeding up, Danny leans closer to her, grunting as his hips move with purpose. He’s looking forward to their foray into the use of sex toys, having found great pleasure in their past sexual escapades. Though, for now, he’s content with it just being the two them, nothing between them, just the slide of their skin and their sounds of pleasure as they seek release from the other’s body.


	20. Evil

They’d focused on the things all new and expecting parents did, fretting over school districts beforehand and choosing the one that would be best for their future children. When the time came they made list after list of baby names, meticulously chose the colors for the nursery and baby proofed the entire house. Book upon book on child-rearing was read, and they spent nights up late talking and imaging how their life and child would be, touching on all topics but one: how they would tell their son or daughter about Danny’s past.

With the passing years and new experiences – graduating high school, attending and completing college, working, getting married, buying a house, and now having a child – the two had managed to put Tara’s death and Danny’s subsequent five year stint in juvenile detention out of their minds, forgetting completely in the happiness of their present lives. An expunging of his juvenile record granted to him on his eighteenth birthday and a change in location had allowed them this luxury. That is until the day their daughter came home from school crying.

Clenching her mother tightly, Ella sobs into her shoulder, hiccupping as Lacey rubs her back. The small girl is distraught, having charged into the house and run straight to her mother.

“What’s wrong sweetie? Did something happen at school?” Lacey asks, her own eyes tearing up at her daughter’s unhappiness. She needles on, attempting to get her to speak, “Was it something on the school bus?”

Taking a deep breath, Ella pulls back from Lacey’s shoulder, brown eyes wide and leaking tears as her lower lip quivering. “Benjamin Yates, a new boy at school, said that Daddy is evil.” She bites her lip, another round of tears on the way as she gauges her mother’s reaction. “Daddy isn’t evil is he?”

Lacey’s eyes widen, her mouth dropping open briefly before she steels her expression, looking her daughter in the eye. “No, of course he isn’t. What else did Benjamin say?” Lacey had heard the boy’s name before, but she’d thought nothing of it. Now it seems she would have to revisit their forgotten past, paying Benjamin’s parents a visit.

“He said that Daddy did something really bad when he was little… He killed someone using a jump rope.” Ella throws herself back into her mother’s arms, chest heaving. “I told him that wasn’t true, but he said it was… Then he said that if I didn’t watch out he would do it to me too. Then all the other kids started teasing me… They called me evil jump rope daughter.” Ella trembles in her arms, tears soaking through her shirt. Lacey’s own follow, flowing down her face.

“Your father loves you, Ella. He would never do anything to hurt you.” Lacey rocks her daughter back and forth, memories of the years following Tara’s death taking over her thoughts as she does her best to comfort her daughter, waiting for Danny’s arrival so they can decide what to do.


	21. Propose

“I have a proposal for you,” Danny says, interrupting their much earned silence. It’s six o’ clock in the morning and they’re both exhausted, baby Ella having kept them up the entire night. She was colicky, wailing for hours on end while her parents did everything they could to soothe her, getting no more than a few minutes reprieve. Now as the sun is rising, Ella chooses to fall into a deep, though fitful, sleep cradled in her mother’s arms.

Lacey turns to her husband, eye hooded with sleep and face unamused as she waits for him to continue. She has a hunch she isn’t going to like what she hears.

“If you walk Sadie, I’ll change all of Ella’s diapers for the next week.” There’s pleading in his voice as he widens his eyes, pouting his lips slightly. It’s nearing that time of daybreak when Sadie, their dog, wakes to scratch at the door, begging to be let out for her bi-daily walk. Danny, limbs sagging heavily into the mattress and brain clouded with drowsiness, knows he won’t make it through the walk, most likely collapsing on their front yard with Sadie padding around him.

Lacey doesn’t bother giving her husband a verbal response, the glare on her face reminding him of the deal they made when he first brought the dog home. Holding her daughter more firmly, she scoots off the bed, being careful not to rouse the sleeping baby. Sending another glare his way she leaves the room, walking to the nursery to lay Ella down in her crib.  

Groaning, Danny closes his eyes, not at all surprised by his wife’s reaction. In the moments his eyelids shut, sleep takes over his body, pulling him into a sound slumber as images from his subconscious flash across his mind. He dreams of crying babies, barking dogs and Lacey’s dull eyes. The sounds become louder until Danny is startled from his sleep, realizing that they’re real.

Fighting his way from the bed, Danny stands to find his wife in the doorway of their bedroom; Ella’s balled fists waving underneath her chin. Stepping closer, she hands to screaming baby to him, sighing deeply. “I’ll walk Sadie this morning, but you have to do it this evening.”

Scoffing lightly, Danny sits at the edge of the bed, rocking Ella as he watches Lacey exchange her nightgown for a hooded sweater and sweatpants. “You only want to do it now because Ella is awake and crying.”

Laughing, Lacey glances at him over her shoulder. “And you only wanted me to do it because she was asleep.” Danny chuckles back, shrugging his shoulders, unable to deny the partial truth of her words.

Moving to kiss him on the lips before readying herself to leave the house, Lacey says, “You still have to change all of Ella’s diapers for the next seven days.” She strokes the small baby’s cheek, smirking at his shocked expression. “Well, it was your proposal.”


	22. Daughter's 1st Birthday

Lacey had been preparing for this day for the past two months – planning, researching, shopping and crafting. Their living room, which had once been immaculate, had turned into her craft center, supplies of all sizes (ranging from beads to planks of cardboard) packed into the corners. She’d taken to spending her evenings browsing blogs and mooning over the intricate decorations that stay-at-home mothers, with more time on their hands, had made for their children’s parties. Taking up her every free moment, Ella’s first birthday had become her obsession.

Danny couldn’t understand why Lacey was making such a huge fuss. All they needed was a birthday cake, and few modest decorations for the living room. The only people they’d invited to the party were their close friends and parents, none of whom would fault them for keeping the occasion simple. Not to mention, Ella wouldn’t remember the day, not yet having developed the ability to maintain such complex memories. Lacey wouldn’t listen to Danny’s reasoning, insisting that, though the party was small, the elaborate embellishments were necessary to make the afternoon memorable. Not wanting to upset his wife, he’d begrudgingly agreed, going along with her plan and helping as much as he could.

Now the day having arrived, Danny watches as Lacey hurries around the living room, frantically putting the final touches on already perfectly arranged decorations. It’s an hour before the party, Ella sitting in her highchair, already dressed with a long bib covering the front of her clothes to keep them clean. Danny is seated next to her, eye glued to his wife as he frowns softly, having been demoted to baby watching when Lacey became unsatisfied with his decorative sprucing.

Hearing his daughter coo, Danny turns to the little girl, bringing a hand to tickle under her chin. Ella laughs, a gummy smile blossoming on her face, the four small teeth she has visible. Grinning back, he lifts her out of the highchair, placing her on his lap.

“Look at your mommy, Ella. She’s losing her mind over your first birthday,” Danny singsongs while swaying the baby from side to side.

Giggling, Ella slams her tiny fists on the table in front of them, chanting, “Mama, mama, mama,” as she watches Lacey across the room, now standing on a chair to rearrange the balloons that have been taped along the wall.  

Pausing in her work, Lacey turns to face them. Carefully stepping down from her makeshift ladder, she places her hands on her hips, beaming in their direction.

Danny turns Ella around on his lap, causing her to look at him. “Why is it always mama? Say dada… can you say dada, Ella?” He makes a funny face at her, shaking her gentle as he stands her on his thighs, “Dada!”

Ella dances in his embrace, stomping her feet as she yells, “Mama!”

Raising a hand to cover her mouth, Lacey laughs at Danny’s look of dismay. “She likes me better because I’m putting so much work into her party,” she says, teasingly, an eyebrow lifted in his direction.

Danny turns to his wife, eye narrowing as a false look of determination comes over his features. “Oh, we’ll see who she likes better. Just wait until next year. I’ll plan a second birthday party so good that it’ll blow this shindig out of the water.”

Lacey merely laughs, returning to her previous task, happily listening to Ella chant mama in the background.


	23. Separation

“It’s time to separate,” Lacey says, leaning against the doorway, her eyes sweeping over his form. The statement is grim, the fatigue clear in her voice.

Startled from his reading, Danny looks at her stunned as he allows the book to fall from his grasp, landing on his lap. Mind racing, a plethora of thoughts flood his consciousness, the predominant of which is denial.

It’s true they’d been arguing more lately; the stress of their jobs had combined with the anxiety of their upcoming nuptials to turn them both a bit volatile. Small grievances that before would have been easily shrugged off became battles, leading to shouting matches and slammed doors. The last of such disagreements had been over an unwashed plate left on the kitchen countertop. The couple, realizing their senselessness, had soon made up – their apologizes eagerly expressed both verbally and physically. It’d become their routine: have a spat, make up and then live peacefully until the next conflict.

Danny is sure once they’ve both settled into their new positions at work and the pressures of the wedding are over they’ll both return to their less temperamental states, hence his visceral denial of her suggestion.

Eyes becoming worried, Lacey continues to stare at him. After she’d spoken, the relaxed expression he’d worn while reading had been replaced with wide-eyes and a slackened jaw. In the time since, he hadn’t moved a muscle, the book he’d been reading now close to slipping off his lap. “Danny,” Lacey calls out, her eyebrows drawing closer together on her forehead. She waves a hand in front of him, repeating his name, this time louder. Still there’s no response.

Danny remains lost in his thoughts, the musings now becoming desperate as he tries to picture his life without her. His stomach clenches painfully, the prospect unbearable.

They’d broken up before, brief separations that while at times consensual left them both devastated and longing for the other. After the many halts to their relationship in high school, they’d taken breaks in undergrad and graduate school, the long distance and limited free time due to coursework leading them down that path. Neither split had lasted long, Danny driving hours in the rain only to be met by Lacey outside her dorm readying to do the same. Their last, and longest, separation had occurred after their completion of graduate school. The crisis of what to do next, coupled with their fray into the working world had forced them out of each other’s lives. Had it not been for a blessed discovery they may have remained apart, though highly unlikely based on their track record.

Now seemingly more mature and their relationship in a more stable arena, the idea of a separation is illogical. Before Danny’s mind can explore that train of thought, Lacey interrupts him, her hand rising to shake his shoulder.

“Danny!” she yells, finally drawing his attention. “Are you okay?” Her eyes are concerned, but her body language speaks to her annoyance. She continues speaking, not allowing him time to respond, “I’ve been calling your name for the past couple minutes. It’s time to separate the laundry. You said you’d help me. You better not be—”

Danny stands abruptly, causing her to step back startled, her tirade coming to an end before it can start. Cupping her face in his hands, Danny kisses her soundly, mind immediately at ease. Of course she’d been talking about the laundry. There’s no way she could leave him now.


	24. Arguing/Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the previous arguing/fight prompt, which can be found here: http://lifeisblaq.tumblr.com/post/63271701341/arguing-fighting-dacey. Turned out longer than I thought it would, but that's okay.

Emerging from the shower, skin fresh scented and muscles now relaxed, Lacey feels invigorated and more able to deal with her annoyance of a husband. None of her anger has diminished, all of his faults tracking through her mind during her bath time contemplation, but a sense of composure as settled over her being. Pep in her movements, she wraps herself in her favorite towel, its fluffy softness encasing her as she leaves the bathroom.

 Ignoring Danny’s presence in their bedroom, Lacey commences her nightly ritual: applying lotion to her entire body before dressing to sit at her vanity and complete her facial cleansing and moisturizing. On a whim, she removes her towel, draping it over her vanity seat. Usually she’s more demure, working around the towel then moving to their walk-in closet to change. The circumstances of the night being what they are she discards her modesty, finding great pleasure in aggravating her husband with what she won’t allow him to have.

She senses his eyes on her body and catches sight of him in the vanity mirror. Though he attempts to maintain a nonchalant pose, his fists clenched around his magazine and the growing bulge in his sweatpants betray his true feelings.

Smirking, Lacey begins to rub lotion onto her body, lifting a foot to rest on the edge of the seat as she starts at her ankles, working her way up. The process is repeated with her other leg before she makes her way over the rest of her body, lingering at her breasts; her sense of satisfaction increases at his sharp intake of breath.

Finished with her task, she turns completely in Danny’s direction, hands coming to rest on her hips as she raises an eyebrow, smirk still on her face. The expression indicating that he can look, but not touch. Instead of diverting his eyes as she expected, embarrassed at being caught staring, he meets her look head-on, heated gaze pinning her in place.

The grin falls off her face as she watches him lick his lips, his eyes again roaming her body before lifting back to her face. Swallowing, Lacey is unable to stop the shiver that runs through her; her already erect nipples tightening further on her chest. She’d overstepped the bounds, becoming too cocky to remember the hold that he, too, has over her body.

Needing escape, she flees to the closet, clumsily opening dresser drawers, hoping the distance will quill the growing sexual tension. She attempts to distract herself searching for something, what her mind is too preoccupied to tell; her senses hyperaware as she hears him approach. His steps are unhurried as his form begins to darken the doorway.

Turning to face him, she clenched a pair of underwear in her hand, holding it between their bodies. He reaches up, easily snatching the garment from her hand. Her only physical barrier gone, Lacey backs into the dresser behind her, breathe halting as he takes a step forward. She surprises them both when she slaps his, again, raised hand away before it can touch her body. Eyebrows lifting, Danny flexes his fingers, working the sting of her attack out of his flesh. Steeling herself, Lacey narrows her eyes, face tilting in challenge and determination in her stare.

Once more taking her off guard, Danny removes his clothing instead of performing a repeat of his previous movement. Lacey’s face softens as her eyes lower to ogle his body, the reveal of bare skin much too enticing for her to keep her wits about her. He starts with his shirt, taking off the article of clothing and throwing it to the side. His pants soon follow, his erection uncovered for her eyes to see. Straightening up, he stills, allowing her time to take in his form as he plots.

Always one to coax situations to his advantage, Danny tosses the just removed pants Lacey’s direction, angling the garment to land on her face. In her confusion, he takes the opportunity grab her, throwing her over his shoulder then taking her back into their bedroom.

The pants fall from her face in her upside down position. Enraged, she smacks his ass, taking a leave of her self-imposed silence to yell his name, “Danny, you asshole! Put me down! I can’t believe you threw your pants at me! You’re such a jack—”

Before she can continue, she’s thrown down onto the bed; the breath is knocked from her body on impact. He immediately covers her, arms elevating to pin her wrists overhead.

“How nice to finally hear your voice,” he says, smirking as he begins to grind his hips onto the space between her legs.

Lacey clamps her mouth shut, glaring. Refusing to give in to his seduction, she forces her legs closed around his hips, attempting to still his movements as she pulls at his grasp.

Moving to hold her wrists in one hand, Danny chuckles, “I like it when you struggle.”

Lacey’s cheeks flush and she bites back a moan when in combination with his words his free hand travels down her body to part her labia, rubbing her moisture along her slit before circling her clitoris. Her eyes close against her will, mouth falling open as he strokes directly on the sensitive nub, his mouth lowering to suck her neck.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he whispers in her ear, licking the shell then biting down gently on the lobe. True to his word, he positions himself at her entrance and pushes his way into her body; he’s elated at both the feel of her tight around his penis and the gasp she unconsciously emits. Satisfied that she’ll cooperate, Danny releases her wrists, bringing his hand to support his weight as he thrusts into her body, his other hand holding her hip tightly.

Moaning loudly, no longer caring to keep quiet, Lacey wraps her arms around his back, nails digging into his flesh as she moves her hips to meet each of his brutal thrusts. The pace wreaks havoc on her body, back arching from pleasure as previously relaxed muscles cry out in pain. Ignoring her discomfort in favor of seeking orgasm, Lacey moves her hips more forcefully.

Taking her hint, Danny pistons vigorously into and out of her body; grunting from the increased effort and her walls clenching his member tightly. Sliding his hand from her hip and down her thigh, he lifts her leg higher up on his waist; changing the angle of her pelvis, so he thrusts deeper into her body.

Eye rolling into the back of her head, Lacey screams, the change in position bringing her over the edge as her orgasm shocks her with its sudden arrival. Muscle tensioning, she takes Danny with her; her body forcing him to completion as he fills her with semen. Gasping loudly, he falls atop her, head cushioned in the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Her eyes blinking open, Lacey stares up at the ceiling, breathing deeply in an effort to slow her heart’s beating. Her hand glides up and down him back slowly before she pinches him hard, twisting as she stirs him from his post-coitus bliss.

Danny raises his head, pouting as he rolls off her and he rubs at his injured skin.

“I’m still upset with you,” she says, arms crossing to cover her chest.

Laughing, Danny climbs back on top of her. Gazing down at her, he lifts a finger to trace her scowling lips. “No, you’re not.”

The gesture earns him a heated glare and another slap to the hand. Beaming at her he says, “I’m not angry with you anymore. Say you’re not mad at me.”

Lacey simply continues to glare at him.

“Come on. Say it, Lace,” he flattens himself to her body, lying on her crossed arm as his hands lower to her sides, “Say it or I’m going to tickle you.”

Her body stiffs and she gasps, but the words don’t leave her lips. Wiggling his fingers, he tickles along her sides, reaching under her back as she jerks and twists in his embrace, giggles forcing their way past her lips.

“Okay… okay, I’m not mad,” she blubbers, words jumbled in her laughter.

Stilling his hands, Danny remains in place, allowing her space to move her arms, which she wraps around him. Relaxing, they both remain quiet for a time, enjoying each other’s company without the tense displeasure that had been permeating their previous interactions. 

Interrupting the silence, Lacey hesitantly asks, “Danny… what were we… fighting about?”

Laughing deep in his chest, Danny lifts his head, kissing her deeply for the first time that day. “I don’t remember.”


	25. Godmother Sarita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Dacey interaction.

Sarita is the first of Lacey’s friends to see her and baby, Ella, having immediately traveled the distance upon learning that Lacey had gone into labor. Though still close, frequently talking on the phone and sending e-mails, the two women haven’t seen each other in month, the last time being at Lacey’s baby shower. Lacey had been so delighted to have her around that she’d taken to nagging Sarita about moving to their small suburban town, telling her that it was time to escape the hustle and bustle of the big apple. Scoffing, Sarita had rolled her eyes, responding that while she liked the occasional cheese steak, she’d never leave the rude New Yorkers and pollution that signified home.

Now watching Lacey with her baby, the glow of motherhood lighting up her being, Sarita is beginning to change her mind; vaguely contemplating that a change of pace may be what she needs in her life, the constant rush of work and the city taking its toll.

“The socio is already skimping out on his fatherly duties?” Sarita says by way of greeting, harping back to their high school days; no real bite behind her words. She’s standing by the entrance, having recently knocked on the door to the hospital room. Hesitant, she further enters, suddenly nervous about meeting the new life Lacey and Danny have brought into the world.

“Sarita,” Lacey exclaims, smiling widely; her attention drawn from her daughter for the first time in an hour. “You came!”

“Of course, you think I’d miss this?” Sarita returns the smile. Coming to stand at the edge of the bed, she glances down at the baby cradled in Lacey’s arms. “She’s beautiful, Lace.” Both her hands lift to rest under her chin. Feeling her throat begin to close up, Sarita becomes chocked up, the emotions elicited by the sight overwhelming her.

“Are you going to cry, Sarita?” Lacey asks, teasing, her own eyes beginning to tear at her best friend’s reaction. The hormones are still flowing through her body, maintaining the heighted sensitivity she felt throughout her pregnancy.

Scowling softly, the smaller woman reins in her sentiment, bringing her arms back down to her sides, “No.”

Giggling, Lacey bounces Ella, the baby having woken up from her nap. “It’s okay, but imagine if all the interns and secretaries you torment on a daily basis could see you now? It’d be like watching Miranda Priestly coo over a baby.” Lacey raises an eyebrow making a face in the other woman’s direction.

Unable to hide her amusement, Sarita grins, proud of the fear she’s able to instill in those working underneath her.

“You want to hold her?” Lacey interrupts Sarita’s musings, elevating Ella higher up in the air.

Face lighting up, her grin blossoms in to a full blown smile, the unease falling from her body. Her arms lift of their own accord before her mouth has a chance to form the word, “Yes.” Tossing her bag onto a nearby chair, Sarita accepts the baby from Lacey; settling down on the bed, she sits perched on the edge. The baby is heavier than she expected, eyes seemingly focused as they look up at her, little fists moving about her face. Beaming down at the infant, Sarita runs a finger along her cheek, poking gently before allowing her to grasp the digit in her fist.

“You’re so cute,” she can’t help but say, murmuring softy, “Yes, you are baby…” Sarita pauses, lifting her head to look at Lacey. “What’s her name?”

“Oh,” Lacey is surprised she hadn’t mentioned it. “Ella Sophia Desai.”

Nodding her head in approval, Sarita returns her attention to Ella. “You’re the most beautiful baby ever, Ella, and so luck because it looks like you took completely after your mommy. No, icky daddy traits in you,” she coos, waving her finger in Ella’s grasp as she shakes her head at the baby.

Lacey laughs then remembers that she should defend her husband. “Hey!” she calls out, at the same time Ella makes a noise, mouth opened wide with her face still turned up to Sarita.

“Where is he anyway? I should offer my congratulations. He did do something right after all.”

Rolling her eyes at Sarita’s remark, Lacey responds, “I sent him home to shower, get a change of clothes and rest for a bit. He should be back any minute now.” Giving her arms and hands something to do, Lacey rearranges the bed sheets around her, the appendages feeling empty without the weight of her daughter. “Actually there’s something the two of us wanted to ask you. We were going to do it over dinner, but since you’re already here now’s a good a time as any.” Quieting, she waits for Sarita to look at her before posing the question, “Will you be Ella’s godmother?” Her voice is hopeful and her face turning earnest as she awaits an answer.

Staring at Lacey, eyes wide, Sarita is stunned. Never one to enjoy the company of children – more often than not, shying away from them, disgusted by their outbursts and less than hygienic practices – Sarita is flabbergasted that they’ve selected her. She’d been certain Jo would be their choice, the woman already with two children of her own and a much less hectic life as a kindergarten teacher.

Looking back down at Ella, the baby falling asleep in her arms, Sarita feels her emotions surge again, eyes watering. She knows, without a shadow of a doubt, if anything were to happen to either Lacey or Danny she’d be there for this child in any way she could. That makes the decision an easy one. Pushing aside her insecurities and fear, Sarita says, “Yes.” Her eyes return to Lacey, smile blooming at the happiness on the woman’s face, “Yes, I’ll be Ella’s godmother.”  


	26. Miscarriage

Bleary eyed after being roused from a sound sleep Lacey turns her head to peer at the alarm clock. The large red numbers tell her that it’s eight o’ clock in the morning. She vaguely remembers Danny waking her with a kiss goodbye on his way to work. It seems like it had just happened a minute ago, but had to have actually occurred at least an hour ago, sleep causing her to lose track of time.

Settling back down in the bed, she makes herself more comfortable, happy for a much needed day off from work. She usually doesn’t remain in bed this late into the morning, rising early even on the weekends – much to Danny’s chagrin – in preparation for the day ahead. The pregnancy, though, has increased her fatigue, causing her to sleep more than she did before.

Body relaxing, aided by the warmth of the bed and the smell of Danny on the sheets, her eyes drift shut and her mind begins to slip from consciousness, the lethargy taking over. Just as she approaches the pinnacle of being wakeless, mind prepared for its temporary hibernation, she feels a cramping in her lower stomach. The spasms wrap around her torso reaching her lower back as well. While not the most painful sensation she’s felt, it’s enough to pull her from slumber.

Sitting up in the bed, Lacey takes a deep breath, one hand lowering to rest on her abdomen while the other cradles her back. The cramping subsides slowly as the muscles release their contraction. This must have been what first woke her from sleep, her mind too clouded at the time to realize. Taking another breath to calm her nerves, she leaves the bed, making her way to the bathroom. She plans to take a warm shower to help in easing the pain. Worry begins to creep into her mind, but she does her best to prevent the panic by thinking back to the words of her OB/GYN. Dr. Cipriano had told her that cramping was normal, and depending on its level of severity, not necessarily a problematic sign. Chanting the sentence in her mind, she finds little comfort.

Another, more painful, wave of spasms stops her in her tracks. Now truly concerned, Lacey detours from her path to the bathroom, coming to the nightstand that houses the cordless phone. She dials the number from memory, calling the doctor’s office and telling the secretary of her need for an immediate appointment. Understanding Lacey’s situation, the woman fits her into the schedule, prefacing that the doctor won’t have much time to see her; her appointment book being filled for the day. After voicing her understanding, Lacey hangs up the phone and rushes to the bathroom to wash up before dressing.

Upon entering the room, she briskly brushes her teeth before hastily running a comb through her hair, pulling the locks back into a messy ponytail. Feeling the need to relieve herself, she moves to the toilet bowl, pulling down her underwear before taking a seat. That’s when she notices the blood. There isn’t much, but enough to stain the inner lining of cloth. It causes an increase in her panic, her body beginning to tremble in her terror.

“No, no, no please no,” she whimpers, her vision blurring. Her arms cross over her stomach as she leans forward, the tears falling down her face. She remains like that a moment, sobs racking her body before sniffling in an attempt to stop her cries. Forcibly pulling herself together, she stands righting her clothes as she again takes possession of the phone. She still has to see the doctor even if there’s nothing the woman can do. In no condition to drive, she calls Danny, praying that he has a free moment to answer.

“Hey, Lace,” his voice comes through on the line, cheerful and blissfully unaware of the pain to come ahead.

Hearing it causes her to whimper, sobs again coursing through her body as the tears return at full force.

Alarmed he asks, “Lacey what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He stands from his desk, already gathering his things to leave. He has a meeting in twenty minutes, but that’ll have to be postponed, his fiancée more important that any business dealing.

“Danny,” Lacey manages to say through her erratic breathing. “The baby…” her words trail off, the sound of her sobs once again taking over the line.  

“I’m coming home now. Just wait for me. I’ll be there in a minute.” He wants to stay on the phone with her, but hangs up instead; hearing her cry while driving would not result in his safe journey home. Stopping by the receptionist on his way out of the building, he has her relay the message that he has left for the day due to a family emergency.

 Hearing Danny’s parting statement, Lacey too hangs up the phone. This time it takes her longer to contain her emotions as she changes from her nightgown into a sweater and jeans for the appointment with Dr. Cipriano; her hands and body tremble as she struggles to fit the clothing over her form. Dressed, she bypasses the mirror, not needing to confirm that she looks a mess, eyes red and swollen with tear tracks on her face and mucus running from her nose. Finding a tissue, she cleans up the best she can, before gathering her things to meet Danny outside of their apartment.  

Driving on the street of their building, Danny is surprised to see Lacey standing on the sidewalk, bag in hand and face tipped forward. He pulls over in front of her, readying to leave the vehicle when she suddenly looks up and walks toward the car. She climbs in without hesitation, sniffling once as she puts on her seatbelt. Her face is blank, but it’s clear she’s been crying.

Placing his hand on her thigh, Danny turns toward her. “Are you okay?” Her mask cracks briefly, her eyes swelling up as a grimace comes over her face a keening noise emitted from the back of her throat.

Schooling her face back into its blank expression, Lacey clamps her mouth shut, shaking her head. “Don’t ask me that,” she says eventually, eyes closing as she leans back against the seat, arms resting along her abdomen. “I have an appointment with the doctor.”


	27. Lacey Giving Danny His First Blowjob

Pushing Danny to lie flat on the couch, Lacey settles on top of him, spreading her legs around his hips as her chest moves against his. Her already erect nipples graze the firm surface of his body causing her to shiver as she gazes into his eyes.  She caresses his lips with her thumb before touching them with her own, gently at first then more insistently. Opening her mouth, she sucks on his bottom lip before running her tongue across it; she presses their lips together then enters his mouth. Her hands come to rest on his neck, while his own cradle her hips on their way to wrapping around her torso.

They’re on the couch in Danny’s living room, Lacey having come over to hang out and watch a movie. Karen’s presence in the house had kept the teenagers on their best behavior, only cuddling and holding hands as they watched, their viewing interrupted with intermittent bursts of conversation. It was nice, but the teens wanted to be alone, not having been afforded the luxury since telling their parents of their relationship. The two women had bonded together – surprisingly lead by Karen, the more relaxed on the two parents – to impose stricter rules and increase their vigilance to prevent any _happy accidents_ , as it had been politely referred.

Unbeknownst to them all, the teenagers would get their wish, Karen being called into work for an emergency. She’d planned to ask Lacey to leave, but Danny had talked her out of it before she could complete her sentence. He’d used his puppy dog eyes and smooth words to assure her of their trustworthiness while Lacey nodded and smiled in the background, the picture of innocence. The woman had been skeptical, but eventually agreed, giving stern orders for them to stay out of Danny’s room and remain completely clothed the entire time. As she stepped out of the door, she warned them that she would be back in a manner of hours, maybe sooner, and she had better not find them in a compromising position. Waiting a beat as they watched her pull out of the driveway, Lacey had giggled before kissing Danny soundly, leading him back to the couch.

As their kiss heats up, Lacey begins to grind onto Danny’s erection, her hips rolling as her hand moves from his neck to rest at his sides. Moaning into her mouth, Danny’s hands cup her ass, encouraging the motion. She answers his muffled sounds of pleasure with her own, quickening her movements as she enjoys the feel of his hands kneading her flesh and the sensation of his stiff member pressed against her pelvis.

After a moment she stills her hips, rising slightly as she snakes a hand in between their bodies to grasp his erection. She squeezes his bulge before sliding her hand past the waistband of his sweatpants, both teens having dressed casually for their relaxing afternoon. Lacey smiles, feeling the heat from his pulsing member; she backs away from their kiss to watch his face as she strokes him.

Fingers wrapped around his shaft, she moves her hand vertically. Her thumb brushes around the head, gathering the beads of precum before moving back down. Danny’s eyes shut, his lips falling open as his head tips back. Soft groans leave his mouth, increasing in volume the longer and harder she moves her hand.

Biting her lip, Lacey raises higher from his body, his arms falling to his sides in her change of position. She looks down at his lap, pulling his sweatpants down further to give herself a better view of her hand moving on his penis. Unconsciously, she licks her lips, watching as more precum builds at the head; she leans forward, licking his cock. Her tongue moves across then circles the tip as she angles her head to look at Danny’s face.

They boy’s eye snap open; the top half of his body elevating off the couch in his shock as he grips the cushions around him. He turns his stunned expression on Lacey, mouth still hanging open as he pants, body now trembling.

“I’m going to suck your dick now, Danny,” she says, unhanding his penis to bring herself down lower on the couch and position her body between his legs. Danny moves at the insistence of her hands, watching her the whole time. He’s dazed and silent, his brain paralyzed at the thought of her mouth on his erection.

Eventually he speaks, “No one has ever…” His words trail off as one of his hands lifts to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

“I know. I want to be the first,” Lacey smiles, rubbing his thigh with a comforting hand. “Just lie back and relax,” she says, smile widening at his nod, “Oh and hold this.” She hands him one of the pillows that had been discarded from the couch in their haste. Confused, but too aroused to care, Danny follows her direction, clenching the pillow in his hands, against his chest. Taking a deep breath, he waits, anxious for his first significant sexual experience to begin.

Now able to concentrate fully on her task, Lacey again grasps his penis, moving along the shaft as she did before. Her mouth soon follows, encasing just the head as she begins to gently suck, her tongue running over its contours. Danny groans loudly, his hips thrusting of their own volition and forcing her to take in more of him. Lacey complies, moaning as she imagines the day Danny will fuck her mouth; his hands cradling her head as his cock moves in and out of her mouth, brushing the back of her throat. His inexperience makes that impossible to occur without immediate ejaculation, so (for now) Lacey is gentle with him, increasing her suction slowly as she bobs on his dick. Scooting up higher, her free arm moves to press her weight against his hip, supporting her and stilling his movements as much as possible.

She continues her actions on his erection, the hand moving on his shaft lowering to form a loose ring at the base of his cock while her mouth sucks harder, occasionally pausing at the tip to circle its rim with her tongue. Danny’s fingers clench and flex around the pillow, his back arching as he groans loudly; Lacey’s name falls from his mouth like a mantra as he does his best to keep his hips still under her weight.

Body trembling harder he feels his balls begin to draw up, a signal of his impending completion. Groaning, he tries his best to hold off, wanting the enjoyment of her mouth on him to last longer; the sensation spreads, a tingling coming to the base of his penis as his toes beginning to curl.

“Lacey… Lace… I’m going to come,” he pants, warning her. His fingers dig into the pillow, pulling it between his fists as his body tenses.

Grinning, Lacey pulls off his erection, her fingers tightening around the base of his cock. She licks along the side of his shaft, tracing the bulging veins, pleased by his sounds of protest.

“Lace, please,” he moans, head lifting from the couch to stare down at her, pleadingly. His hips move, shifting her body up and down as he begs.

She goes on licking his penis teasingly before taking mercy on him, surprising him when she forcibly sucks him back into her mouth, being mindful of her teeth and relaxing when she allows the head of his cock to slip into her throat. Her fingers loosen their hold on the base of his dick and Lacey is rewarded for her efforts when Danny comes, body arching up from the couch as he groans loudly, the sounds taking over the room. Pulling back slightly, she swallows the bursts of semen, moving back completely and wiping her mouth when he’s done. She tucks him back into his pants, scooting up to rest at his side against the back of the couch.

Danny feels as though his body is floating, his muscles relaxing and buzzing as he comes down from his high; his vision begins to clear and Lacey’s face comes into focus, hovering over him when he blinks open his eyes.

“How was your first blowjob?” she asks, head resting on her hand, the arm of which is propped up against his shoulder.

“Amazing, thank you,” he replies, unhanding the pillow, which now had holes in it, torn by the force of his grip. Throwing the damaged decorative piece aside, he places an arm around her and pulls her atop his chest. Not wasting a second, he lowers her head into a kiss, tasting himself in her mouth as he plans out how he’ll repay her kindness in the time before his mother comes home.


	28. Sex on the Beach

“Can I interest you in some sex on the beach?” Danny asks, eyebrows rising and fall suggestively as he kneels over her prone form, pitcher in hand.

Lacey doesn’t bother opening her eyes. She simply quirks her brow, sighing in comfort as she lies on the towel; her body is relaxed beyond belief by the warm sun beaming down on her back and the calming sounds of the ocean in the distance.

“You better be talking about the drink,” she finally says, voice sluggish. “I’m not having sex with you on this beach.”

“Why not?” he asks, frowning softy. Settling the container down, he comes to rest on his towel next to hers. “The beach is private… and it’s our honeymoon,” the last part of his statement is whispered in her ear, Danny having bridged the gap between them to lie against her body.

“I know it’s a private beach. My mother made that very clear when she gave us the gift,” Lacey scrunches her nose, remembering the leer the woman had given her as she implied that her and Danny should get to work quickly giving her grandchildren. Danny chuckles at her expression, running the tip of one finger along her nose. “And you can’t keep using the argument that it’s our honeymoon. I had sex with you in bed this morning, in the shower and then on the kitchen table. “Aren’t you tired?” She lifts up kissing him gently, unable to resist at the sight of his pouted lips.

“No,” Danny follows her, initiating another kiss, this one deeper as his hand cups her cheek.

Rolling to her side, Lacey pulls him closer, her arms wrapping around his midsection as one leg curls over his hip. Needing to be closer, Danny pushes her onto her back, bringing himself to over her body to rest between her legs. He presses his already erect penis into her mound, and pushes aside the strap of her bikini, uncovering her breast. Stroking her nipple, he circles the nub with his fingers before pinching it, drawing a moan from her. Lacey clenches his shoulders, body exhausted from their previous activities, but humming in renewed interest.

Leaving her lips, Danny moves to her nipple, sucking the raised flesh into his mouth while his hand moves to  lift the strap from her other shoulder, palming her bare breast in his hand.

Moaning as her legs circle his body, Lacey calls his name, voice edging on desperation as he continues to suckle her. “Danny,” she whines softy, her fingers moving to tangle in his loose hair. He lifts from her breast, returning to her lips for another kiss, hands still playing on her chest. “Danny, we’re going to get sand in horrible places,” she says, turning from his kiss as she attempts to reason with him.

“So? We’ll help each other clean off,” his lips lower to her neck – licking, kissing and occasionally biting her delicate skin.

Lacey giggles, breath catching in her throat when Danny reaches a sensitive area. Recovering she says, “Fine, but I’m going to be on top.”

Danny hums his agreement against her throat, sucking one last time before climbing off her body. “That’s fine with me,” he stands, pulling down his swim trunks before sitting down on the opposite towel, “You can sit on my lap.” Patting his thighs, he beckons her forward; his erect cock standing at attention between his legs.

Shaking her head at his antics, Lacey smiles before pulling off her bikini bottoms. Raising up onto her knees she her removes her top, throwing it over her shoulder as her eyes rake over his body. She crawls forward slowly, a coy expression on her face as she nears him, preparing herself for him to take her for another ride.


	29. Make-Up Sex

The fight had been an unexpected one, prompted by a sarcastic remark and fueled by a wave of annoyance too great to be ignored. Danny had made a comment about her mother, more jokingly than anything, but stemming from a real place of displeasure. Responding in kind, though more biting than not, Lacey had outlined a few of the less than stellar traits of his mother, thus propelling the exchange forward.

It had begun in the car (the couple driving home from a lunch date with the aforementioned women) and trailed into the house, pausing briefly at the front door before being dragged deeper into their home. With each step she took further into the dwelling, Lacey became a blur of clenched fists and exasperated facial expressions, eyebrows lowered and lips pursed when angry words weren’t falling from them. Her goal, aside from proving her point, was to put as much space between herself and her current source of irritation. The days of allowing her to depart unpursued long gone, Danny followed in her path, his own lips scolding with their quick comebacks and attacks. The conflict reached its climax when Lacey, making a particularly harsh comment by calling his mother’s sobriety into question, slammed the door to their bedroom in his face. She’d left him in the hallway, face stunned and body rigid with anger.

Now several hours later tucked away in his office, alone and craving the comfort and warmth of both his bed and fiancée, Danny begins to feel foolish for his part in their argument. The unnecessary argument that robbed them of one of the few precious days they have free in which to spend the entire time together. Regret filling his being, he sighs deeply, rubbing a hand over his face as he leans forward onto his desk. Thinking, he attempts to devise a plan to get into Lacey’s good graces before the evening is through.

His contemplations are interrupted by a soft knock and a creaking of the door. Turning, he finds her entering the room. Her eyes are downcast but lift every so often to look at him before falling back down to the floor. A hesitant smile plays across her lips then is replaced by her teeth biting her lower lip, a sure sign of her discomfort. Danny smiles; he is elated that he won’t have to make the first step toward reconciliation.

Hiding his contentment, he waits for her to speak, watching as she fidgets under his gaze. Her hands pull at the oversized sweater she’d changed into earlier then move to meet at the front of her body. Digging the ball of one bare foot into the carpet she lifts her head to speak.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did about your mother… talking about her drinking and all that,” Lacey takes a deep breath, her gaze lifting from him to the ceiling. “Karen has been a big help in planning the wedding… it’s just her and my mom have been driving me crazy nitpicking every detail and calling at all hours...” Her eyes return to him, hands unclasping to gesture widely in front of her.

Danny understands her frustration, the small sampling of their wedding planning he’d experienced enough to drive him up the wall.

“I know, Lace.” He interrupts, standing to cross the room and pull her into an embrace. He kisses her briefly, pulling back to say, “I’m sorry too. Judy is amazing. I didn’t mean anything by what I said.”

Lacey nods her head in response. Leaning forward for another kiss, she is ready to put the stress of the day and their argument behind her. Danny follows her lead, dropping all talk of their troublesome mothers and choosing instead to deepen the peck. He turns a brush of their lips into more, opening his mouth to stroke his tongue along hers. His arms move from their position wrapped around her waist as his hands bunch up her sweater, bringing it higher up on her thighs. He moans when he comes into contact with the bare skin of her ass, Lacey having forgone underwear in preparation for her apology.

Caressing her supple flesh, Danny takes a cheek in each hand, rubbing his erection against her as their lips continue to move on one another. In turn, Lacey brings her hands from his shoulders to unbutton the dress shirt he still wears from their afternoon outing. Leading him back toward his desk, she turns from their kiss to climb atop its smooth surface, legs spread as she beacons him forward with the tilt of her body.

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” he says, voice deepening with lust as he licks his lips. He steps between her legs, hands coming to rest at the top of her thighs. Before he can move them up her body, Lacey pushes his shirt off his shoulders, forcing him to lift his hands in order to remove the article of clothing. The shirt he wears underneath soon follows and he is naked from the waist up.

“I’m not,” Lacey finally replies, hands lifting to remove her sweater, revealing to him that panties aren’t the only undergarment she has neglected to put on.

Taking a moment to appreciate her naked form, his eyes roam over her body, pausing at her erect nipples before drifting lower to the apex of her thighs. Licking his lips again, his eyes rise to meet hers. His gaze holds her in place with the strength of its emotions, the primary being lust, which is quickly followed by love and affection. Bringing his hands to the front of his pants, he does quick work of unfastening the trousers, allowing them to pool at his ankles while he pushes down his underwear.

Roused from the daze incited by his fixed stare, Lacey leans forward, closing the small space between their chests. One of her hands settles on his exposed erection and begins to move along its hardened length. Her free hand cups his face and her lips brush his as he moans, jack slacked and his eyes falling shut. Thumb circling the head of his penis, she brings her hips closer to the edge of the desk before positioning him at her entrance.

“Danny,” she gasps when he suddenly takes over, pushing into her body as he leans over her form, tilting her back on the desk. Her hands move behind her quickly to support her weight, her head tipping back when he begins to move inside her slowly. His hands cover hers on the desk momentarily before one lifts to caress her breast, stroking the underside then circling the nipple. He kisses her neck, lips brushing the sensitive skin and mouth alternating between licking and sucking. All the while his hips maintain their slow, maddening pace. He draws moan after moan from her as she shudders, arms growing weak under the combination of her own weight and his continued ministrations.

Tightening her thighs around his waist, she urges him to move faster, thrusting her hips and nudging him with the heel of her foot. Obliging, Danny increases his pace, though not to the speed prior experience has taught him she prefers. The hand he has on her breast leaves the sensitive nub of her nipple to trail down her body, blunt fingernails scrapping down her sides on their way to her vulva.

His hand reaching its destination, he uses his thumb to gather what he can of her moisture before rubbing her clitoris, first moving around its diameter, teasingly, and then massaging it directly. Breathless at the new onslaught of sensations, Lacey pants; her moans, when they aren’t caught in her throat, increase in volume. Her arms give out from underneath her causing her to tumble onto the desk, back arching in pleasure.

Danny chooses this moment to further increase his speed, hips snapping as he pistons in and out of her body. His weight remains braced on the palm he has flat on the desk. His other hand carries on touching her body; thumb more insistent as it presses against her clitoris, his palm and remaining fingers flat on her lower abdomen and exerting force as the head of his penis grazes her vaginal walls.

He maintains this pace, teeth gritting when he feels his impending completion, made worse by the tightening of her walls around him. Eyes squeezing shut and groaning loudly, Danny is taken over the edge by her muscles clenching his member. He fills her with semen, falling atop her body once she has wrung him dry.

Overcome by the force of her climax, Lacey accepts his weight, dazed as she blinks her eyes open. The bursts of light she’d seen during her orgasm fade, bringing into sight the white ceiling above her. The tremors slowly leave her body, and her legs relax from their grip around him, falling to rest alongside his thighs. She takes a deep breath, a lazy smile coming to her lips as her fingers stroke through his hair, his face cradled in her shoulder.

Both too exhausted to move, they remain this way: his arms along her sides, body warming hers and fingers caressing what they can of her skin as her own arms wrap around his body, her fingers playing in his hair. They enjoy their post-coital bliss, whispering words of endearment and stealing kisses until they’re rudely interrupted by the sound of the ringing phone.

Groaning under her breath, Lacey silently prays that it isn’t her mother calling. Her prayers aren’t met when the phone’s caller ID makes its announcement, letting them know (loud and clear) that it is in fact, Judy Porter.

Amused by the annoyed expression on her face, Danny smiles down at her. He brushes the back of one hand against her cheek, moving to tweak her nose before lifting completely from her body on his way to the phone.

“At least she waited until we were done to call,” he jokes, laughter falling from his lips at her answering glare.


	30. Betrayal

It’s a well known fact in the Porter household that nothing gets Lacey’s competitive nature going like a game of Monopoly. From a young age, she’d loved the game, demanding to play it at every family gathering, much to the chagrin of her parents and little sister. Something about the buying and selling of property, money exchanging hands, building of an empire, and the ever present chance of landing in jail called to her like no other board game did. On occasion she’d driven her sister to tears, beating the girl so badly that their parents had to step in to separate them. Even Danny at times was haunted in remembrance of the hours spent at her house, exasperated to the point of near rage as she beat both him and Jo, driving them to bankruptcy with a triumphant smile on her face.

That’s why when Clara suggests playing the game, his first response is no. He doesn’t get a chance to utter the word, though, Lacey’s ears having perked up as she immediately leaves her spot on the couch next to him to retrieve the box, wanting to get started before either of them has the chance to change their mind.

Once she leaves the room, Danny levels a displeased look in Clara’s direction, his arms crossing on his chest as his head tilts to the side, eyes glaring.

Instead of recoiling in fear, much too at ease in his presence, Clara smirks, a mischievous expression gracing her features.

Danny takes pause at her reaction, having expected her to apologize profusely for her misstep. Uncrossing his arms and leaning forward, his elbows come to rest on his knees he asks, “What are you planning?”

“What say you and me team up against Lacey? We can show her what having your ass handed to you at Monopoly is like.” Clara bounces in her seat, her smirk broadening into a smile at Danny’s nod of agreement. Before they can iron out the details, Lacey returns to the room, game in hand.

“I asked our parents if they wanted to play, but they both said no,” she unknowingly interrupts. Placing the box on the table in the center of the living room and taking a seat on the floor, she begins to set up the game, removing the playing board and organizing the money that had been hastily put away after their last playing. Danny and Clara gesture to one another over her downturned head, coming to a halt when Lacey’s attention falls upon them.

Briefly looking away from her task, her eyes turn from her boyfriend to her sister, narrowing in suspicion. “Why do you two look so happy? You both know that I’m going to kick your asses at this game, right?”

Smiling sweetly at her, Clara moves from her seat on the couch to the floor, settling across from the older girl. “Nothing, just enjoying the evening and that waits to be seen. This game might not turn out how you expect.”

Making a sound of disagreement, Lacey glares at her younger sister, her hands stilling in their movements.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Clara says, snatching the money from Lacey’s hand. She begins to place the slips of paper in their appropriate positions in the plastic container.

Eyes still narrowed, Lacey watches her. “You better not try to steal any money! I’m watching you, Clara.” She leans forward across the table, emphasizing her point.

“I wouldn’t dream of it big sister.” Clara raises an eyebrow in Lacey’s direction before turning her head toward Danny, smile becoming more genuine. “Come sit down,” she invites him, hoping his movement toward the table will provide an adequate enough distraction.

It does, and in the time it takes for Lacey to smile in his direction Clara has slipped several of the $100 bills underneath the table. Again turning her own smile towards him, Clara subtly nods her head, signaling her success.

“Okay, I’m done. You both ready to get started,” she remarks, her gaze landing on Lacey in challenge.

“Always ready,” the older of the sisters responds, smile dropping from her face as she readies for battle.

Each of the three chooses a token, and the game is underway, the players agreeing to share the role of banker. The first several rounds are uneventful, each having a roll of the dice and landing on various properties. They all make several purchases and no one has the misfortune of going to jail. The game continues along this keel, until unfortunately for Danny and Clara, Lacey gains possession of all the orange properties.

Grinning as she feels her victory near, Lacey begins her development, buying each property a house before moving on. She collects their money as with each turn one (or both) of them lands on one of her housed properties. Her smugness begins to fill the room and her smirk becomes permanently etched on her face as she makes a sound of glee with each of their mishaps.

Glancing at each other, agitation clear on their faces, Clara and Danny put their cheating pact into motion. It begins with Clara slipping Danny a _Get out of Jail Free_ card, and continues with Danny secreting Clara some money after she has landed on one of Lacey’s many properties.

Lips dropping from their upturned position, Lacey glares at Clara, to which she responds with a smile. Sure that the younger girl had been running out of money, Lacey becomes suspicious. Her glance moves to Danny, taking in his relaxed position as he lifts an eyebrow, patiently waiting for her to roll the dice. Scoffing under her breath, she takes her turn, silently vowing to watch the two closer.

She sees their exchange on the next round, the two taking the opportunity to be less stealthy when they believe her attention to be elsewhere. Jumping up from her position on the floor, she points a finger at each of them, “I knew it! I should’ve won by now! You two have been cheating! I caught you!”

Danny bursts into laughter at her dramatic display, suddenly picturing an eleven-year-old Lacey standing before him. Clara, too, rises from her position on the floor to vehemently deny her sister’s claims. The two girls go back and forth, becoming louder with each remark until eventually Judy and Karen enter the room to find out what is going on.

Judy rolls her eyes at her daughters, immediately realizing that their argument pertains to the game. Sighing in exasperation, she claps her hands loudly, drawing their attention from each other to her.

“Really girls?” she asks, smile forcing its way onto her face, “We have guests.” She waves a hand in Karen’s direction, the women having settled on the couch behind her son.

“Judy, it’s fine,” Karen says smiling. Her glance turns to her son, who remains seated on the floor. His head rests on the arm he has propped up on the table and there’s an amused look on his face. He’s clearly entertained by the battling sisters. She smacks him lightly on the back of the head, her eyes returning to Judy. “Danny cheats, so I’m sure he had something to do with it.”

“Hey,” he exclaims, rubbing the back of his head, turning to glare at his mother.

“Yes, he does,” Lacey accuses, finger again lifting to point in his direction. “They both do! I caught them red-handed.” Her hand falls back down as her arms cross on her chest. “But that’s okay because I still win! I have more money and property than either of you, so despite your betrayal I come out of top.”

This sparks another round of laughter from Danny. Karen and Judy join his mirth with their own chuckles, surprised by such an outburst from a seemingly mature teenager. Clara simply frowns, eyes narrowing as she plots for the next game of Monopoly, determined to one day best her older sister.


	31. Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Danny are eleven years old.

Lacey stomps into the fort, her footsteps muffled by the softened dirt. Her arms are crossed on her chest and her head downcast, covered by a pink beanie adorned with bright yellow stars. There’s a sad pout on her lips that he’s barely able to make out from his spot on the other side of the room. Standing from the log on which he’d been seated; Danny makes a noise, clearing his throat to alert her of his presence. The pout that he’d adamantly deny finding cute, leaves her lips, and is replaced by a glare that she levels in his direction. When she turns to leave he yells, running across the fort to stop her.

“Wait Lacey, I’m sorry,” he exclaims, taking a hold of her arm to halt her in place. When she pulls against him, he quickly lets go, not wanting to hurt her. On her second attempt to leave, Danny races around her, placing himself between her and the exit.

“Move Danny,” she demands, lips then pressing together in a thin line. Her eyes remain narrowed, and her arms return to the crossed position on her chest.

“Lacey, I’m sorry! Please stop being mad at me. I didn’t mean to get the gum in your hair. You know I was aiming for Sarita!” he pleads; his eyes are bright and begging. His arms span the width of the exit, leaving her no room to escape.

Against her will her face softens, her resolve breaking at the sincerity of his words. She allows her arms to drop down to her sides as her eyes return to their normal size. Sighing deeply, she turns, moving further into the fort.

“That doesn’t exactly help me Danny,” she finally speaks. “You shouldn’t have been trying to pull that prank in the first place.” Pausing briefly in her speech, she settles down to sit on the log in front of the fire pit, contemplating. “Actually you should’ve let me do the throwing. You know my aim is better than yours.” She giggles softly, somehow finding some semblance of humor in the situation.

Danny follows her quickly, sitting near her on the log, scooting closer when she doesn’t protest. He smiles, relieved for the first time since the incident occurred earlier that Saturday morning. “I know, and I promise not to do anything like that again.” At her skeptical look, he amends his words. “I promise not to do anything like that again without talking to you first.”

“Good,” she responds, nodding, a small smile forming on her lips. It doesn’t remain long, the corners of her mouth turning down as she remembers the result of his failed prank. Placing a hand on her head, she says, “I had to cut my hair.” The sad pout returns, taking over her face and bringing with it a wave of sadness.

Danny’s gaze falls from her face to the ground before them, shame taking the place of the happiness he’d felt at her laughter and smile.

“I know. Jo told me.”

 “It’s horrible! I look like a boy,” Lacey whines. Her eyes fill with tears, the image of her hair littering the bathroom floor taking over her mind.

“Lacey, don’t cry,” Danny begs. Turning to face her, he takes her hands in his own, his thumbs rubbing across her skin. “I’m sure it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful,” the last of his words are whispered, a blush coming to his cheeks as he looks deeply in her eyes. Emotions – that had recently begun to plague their interactions, leaving them both confused and longing for the unfamiliar – fall over the moment, stemming his flow of words and causing a momentary pause in their movements.

Her eyes widen, tears drying as Danny leans closer, his eyelids lowering and lips moving towards hers. Shocked into stillness, Lacey is defenseless against his advances. She waits with bated breath for his lips to crash upon her own.

Both relief and disappointment flood her being when Jo bounces into the fort. Singing loudly, she disturbs Danny, the boy turning from Lacey toward the incoming noise.

Taking the opportunity presented to her, she hastily pulls away from him and stands from the log. She ignores his sound of frustration as she approaches Jo, greeting the girl and joining in on her song. Danny remains in his spot. His eyes trail Lacey, stomach clenching as he watches her move about the room.


	32. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Lacey are about 10 years old.

“There’s a… ghost… in the… fort,” Danny exclaims, words halted as he gasps for air. Bending over he places both hands on his knees, attempting to inhale as much oxygen as he can. He’d been so excited to tell them of his discovery that he’d run all the way to school, surprising both his parents with his urgency as he hurried out of the house.

The girls, having been whispering to each other as they hung their jackets in their cubbies, are startled from their conversation. They stare at him, eyes widened and bodies tense. The looks of fright eventually give way to confusion as they each relax their stance, the fright from his sudden appearance wearing off. Neither of them had been able to make out what he’d said between his labors breaths.

“What?” Lacey asks. She tilts her head, eyes roaming over his hunched over frame.

Straightening up, Danny glances between their faces, eyes bright and smile wide. “That’s a ghost in the fort!” He’d been waiting all night to tell them, tempted several times to either go to each of their houses or pick up the phone to call them. The thought of their angry, sleep deprived parents interfering with their communication was the only thing that stopped him.

Upon hearing his words, Jo gasps, a hand lifting to cover her mouth as her eyes once again widen in terror. She’d always been afraid of ghosts, unable to even watch the Casper movies without trembling in fear.

Lacey, never one to take Danny’s word at face value, crosses her arms on her chest. “No, there isn’t,” she states, face unimpressed.

The smile falls from Danny’s lips, his eyes narrowing in her direction. “Yes, there is.”

“No, there isn’t!”

“Yes, there is!”

“No, there isn’t!”

“Yes, there is!”

Jo stands off to the side, simply watching the back and forth of their dialogue, her head turning with each of their spoken words.

Exasperated, Lacey throws her hands in the air before bringing them to rest on her hips. “No, there isn’t. Why would there be a ghost in our fort, Danny?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she was visiting, and saw how awesome it is and decided to stay!” The boy leans forward, emphasizing his words with each movement of his head.

Lacey pulls back from his intrusion, taking pause at his statement. She had to admit that their fort was completely awesome, and would be her choice of resting place if she were a ghost. Lip pursing, she’s upset at her inability to deny his words. “What were you doing there anyway?” she asks instead, refusing to agree with him.

“My parents were arguing to I snuck out,” he says dismissively. “That doesn’t matter, though. Stop trying to change the subject. There’s a ghost!”

“Danny, what if your parents had caught you? Didn’t you just get through with being grounded for putting firecrackers in Mrs. Henderson’s mailbox? And no there isn’t!”

“Yeah,” Danny grins, fondly remembering his most recent prank. “And they’d never catch me. I’m too sneaky.” The grin narrows into his signature cocky smirk, the one that never failed in irritating her beyond belief. “And, yes there is!”

Rolling her eyes, Lacey resists her immediate urges to both punch him in the shoulder and remind him of the many times he’d gotten caught performing various mischievous tasks. “Whatever Danny,” she snaps, shaking her head and brushing past him to enter the classroom. She hopes that’ll put an end to their conversation before she gives in to her baser instincts, doing him bodily harm.

Of course, he doesn’t take the hint. Ripping off his jacket quickly, he throws it into his cubby then follows her into the room, jogging to catch up as Jo trails behind him. The blonde girl takes a seat at her desk. Happy to be away from their conversation about ghosts, she pulls out her notebook, readying for the start of class. Danny, doing the opposite, stands in front of Lacey’s desk and bends to lean across its surface.

“I swear there’s a ghost, Lace. She almost scared the crap out of me while I was putting out the fire in the pit.” Hearing his use of a curse word, a nearby student gasps, momentarily drawing both their attention. Blushing, the curly haired girl hides her face behind her binder. Scoffing at her, Danny continues speaking, his gaze returning to Lacey. “If you don’t believe me then meet me at the fort tonight. She’ll be there.”

Lacey raises an eyebrow, sensing a hint of challenge in his words. “You don’t think I’ll come?”

“I don’t know. Will you?” Standing, he does his best to appear nonchalant as he impatiently awaits her decision.

Frowning, she considers her options. Is proving Danny wrong worth the risk of getting in trouble? The answer is clear. “I’ll be there! When it turns out there’s no ghost then you have to use all of your allowance money to buy me candy.” Terms made, Lacey leans back in her seat and crosses her arms, smirk materializing on her face.

Chuckling, Danny shakes his head, “Actually, when it turns out there is a ghost you’ll have to let me copy all of your homework for the next two weeks.”

Making a sound of disapproval, Lacey glares in his direction, “Fine, I’m going to be right anyway.” She reaches out her right hand and they shake on it.

“We’ll see about that,” he says. Leaning closer, he grins, his hand squeezing hers gentle. “It’s a date. I’ll meet you outside your house at ten.” He doesn’t realize the implication of his words until her face changes, bewilderment falling over her features. Blushing, he continues to look at her, her hand held firmly in his grasp.

Her mouth falls open and eyes increase in size, surprised by his description of their plans. Realizing they are still touching, her body flushes with heat, gaze lowering to their joined hands. She slowly pulls away, dazed by what was supposed to be a simple handshake. Tongue-tied, she glances at his face, meeting his steady stare briefly before looking away.

The awkward moment is broken when their teacher claps his hands, signaling the start of class. Frowning softly at the interruption, Danny moves to his desk. Settled, he pretends to pay attention, all the while his thoughts are occupied with Lacey and their nighttime rendezvous.


	33. Apple Picking

To their delight, Judy and Karen had agreed to their request of visiting the farm. After seeing a commercial for the place on TV, Lacey had immediately wanted to go – finding the prospect of seeing all the beautiful trees, picking apples, and wandering around the petting zoo appealing. Not to mention all of the pies and other treats her mother could make with what they brought home. Danny hadn’t been as interested, but readily agreed, wanting to make her happy. He’d helped her in convincing their parents, citing a need for family bonding as his main selling point. Once Clara had caught wind of the idea, she’d joined in the pleading. Bouncing up and down, begging, “Please, please, please!” That more than anything had prompted the adults to agree, both wanting nothing more than to return to the tranquility that had been in the room prior to the children’s appearance. Promised made, Judy and Karen formed plans to take them the following weekend.

Rising from sleep, Lacey sits up in bed, a broad smile spreading across her face when she remembers what day it is; it’s Saturday, the day she and Danny (along with her mother, sister and Mrs. Desai) are to go apple picking. Jumping off the end of her bed to land on her feet, she runs from her room, immediately barging into that of her younger sister. Rousing the girl from sleep by enthusiastically shaking her shoulder, Lacey urges her to wake up and get dressed. Her sister’s excitement becoming contagious enough to break through her fog of sleepiness, Clara cheerfully complies, skipping the distance from her bed to her closet.

With Clara awake and out of bed, Lacey moves onto her next target, her mother. She wants to do as she did with her sister, burst into the room and rouse the woman from sleep, but she restrains herself. As her parents had taught her, she stops at the doorway and knocks, awaiting permission to enter before touching the doorknob. Upon hearing her mother’s voice she rushes into the room, coming to stand at that woman’s side of the bed. She notices her father’s side is empty, but doesn’t comment, having grown accustom to the man’s absence.

“Sweetie, it’s five in the morning. I told you we’d be leaving at around seven. Go back to sleep for another hour or so,” Judy says lifting her head from the pillow to gaze at her daughter. She stifles a smile, eyes crinkling as she takes in the girl. Lacey stands before her practically shaking from excitement, hands clenching her pajama bottoms as she tries to still herself.

“I’m too excited to sleep,” she blurts out, hands leaving their position to clasp together under her chin.

Judy chuckles, the smile breaking through on her face. Beaconing Lacey forward she says, “Okay, come lay down next to me. We’ll find something to watch on TV until it’s time to get ready.” She pulls back the covers, scooting over as she watches the girl climb onto the bed. She reaches for the remote, and they get comfortable, both sitting back against the headboard.

Lacey rests her head against her mother’s shoulder, snuggling close with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Just as she’s starting to doze off she’s awakened by the entrance of her sister.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy… look at me! I’m dressed!” Clara screams. Both the inhabitants of the bed flinch, their heads whipping around to stare at the little girl. Having captured their attention, Clara twirls around in a circle, causing the purple tutu she’s wearing to bellow in the air. She’s paired the tutu with her favorite Christmas sweater, a red and green patterned shirt with a picture of Santa Clause on the front and her rain boots, neglecting to put on any pants.

“You’re not wearing any pants dummy,” Lacey points out, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t need pants. I have my tutu on,” Clara responds at the same time that Judy tells Lacey not to call her sister a dummy.

Stopping their argument before it can begin, Judy continues, “You need pants, honey. You can’t walk down the street with your underwear showing.” Pausing momentarily, she snorts, head shaking lightly since nowadays that isn’t exactly the case. “And what did I tell you about wearing your tutu?” She raises an eyebrow, putting on her stern face for the girl.

“It’s only for ballet,” Clara mumbles, her head falling forward. “But–”

“No, buts young lady,” Judy cuts her off before she can try to talk her way into wearing the ridiculous outfit. “You can keep it on for now, but later you’re going to change into something more appropriate.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she pouts. Steps lagging, Clara dramatically makes her way around the bed, flopping herself down next to her mother in anguish.

Smiling at her youngest daughter’s antics, Judy tickles her side before pulling her to sit on her lap. As her mother settles Clara lies back against her chest, hands grasping the woman’s arm. Lacey returns to her spot on Judy’s shoulder and the three Porter women relax in the bed. They watch an infomercial, Lacey intermittently commenting on the stupidity of the product and the acting until one by one each of them falls asleep. They’re later roused by the sound of Judy’s alarm clock, signaling the official start to their day.

\--

“Hey Danny,” Lacey beams hopping down the front steps of her house to meet him in the driveway. He and his mother have just pulled up, Danny running from the car upon seeing her while his mother remains behind gathering her things.

“Hey Lace,” he smiles back. “You excited about going?” He still isn’t too keen about their trip, more interested in hanging out at their fort as they usually did every Saturday. Though with the level of happiness that’s radiating from Lacey, he’s sure that’ll change. Her laughter and smiles have always been enough to lift his mood.

“Of course!” she says dimples visible on each cheek. “It’s too bad Jo can’t come,” her lips turn down briefly then perk back up, “But you’re coming, so that’s okay. It’s going to be so much fun. My mom told me they have a hayride too. Isn’t that awesome?”

“Yeah,” before Danny can say more his mother joins their conversation.

“Good morning Lacey,” Karen speaks, fond expression on her face.

“Hello Mrs. Desai,” Lacey answers, her upturned lips pointed in the woman’s direction.

“You ready to go?” Karen asks making conversation.

“Yes, mom and Clara should be out soon. Clara had to change her shirt because she accidentally spilled juice on it,” Lacey makes air quotes around the word accidentally, the smile dropping from her face as she rolled her eyes. She loves her sister, but she wishes it were just her and Danny going with their parents. As she had that morning, Clara is sure to make a mess of things and get in the way of whatever she and Danny want to do.

Karen laughs, a hand covering her mouth as she looks at the girl in amusement. “Is that right?”

“Yes,” the dialogue is again interrupted, this time by the arrival of Judy. A pouting Clara follows not far behind, the young girl slouching with her arms crossed along her chest.

“Good morning,” the women greet each other, moving in for a brief hug. Clara mutters her own hello, straightening up and speaking more clearly at her mother’s exasperated glare. Eventually they all compose themselves. Greetings and small talk out of the way, they move toward Judy’s car, the woman having volunteered to drive.

The trip to the farm is for the most part uneventful. Danny and Lacey spend the time huddled together in the backseat of the car, whispering and playing games. They begin with Punch Buggy, but rapidly move on to I Spy at the disapproving glances of their mothers. The game lasts for a short while, each of them giving the other hints and taking guessing. They even allow Clara to join in on a few rounds when the girl grows bored with her coloring. Once the game has lost its luster, Danny and Lacey move onto License Plates, the children trying to find the highest number of out-of-state license plates in order to win. The game lasts until they arrive at the farm. In their excitement they forget to argue over who is the winner.  

Standing off to the side, the children wait as their parents gather all the necessary information. Danny and Lacey are beside each other while Clara stands behind them, fidgeting in her sister’s hold. Lacey keeps a firm grip on Clara’s hand to keep the girl from wandering off.

“It’s pretty out here,” Lacey comments, her eyes roaming the area. In the distance she sees what she assumes to be the orchard. There are trees as far as the eye can see, and people are milling around the entrance with baskets, some filled to the brim with apples. There are also individuals carrying pumpkins of various sizes, and some holding oddly shaped squashes.

Tucked to the side of a building, she spies a large truck, bales of hay stacked in its rear. Grinning, she imagines sitting on one of the stacks: Danny seated next to her and holding her hand as they ride, their hair blowing in the wind. Nudging his shoulder with her own she points to the truck with her free hand.

“We’re going on the first ride,” she states, leaving no room for discussion.

“Whatever you want Lace,” he responds, nudging her back. His mind is on chasing her around the orchard, maybe playing a game of Tag or Hide-and-seek as their parents do the grunt work of picking the apples. His own smile materializing on his face, he looks her over, watching as she continues to check out the area. A wave of affection for her washing over him, Danny begins to truly look forward to the day’s events.  


	34. Daughter's 1st Curse Word

“Shit!”

Startled from their reading, Lacey immersed in a novel and Danny looking over a magazine, they both raise their heads in alarm, and glance at one another. From her position (reclined on the couch) Lacey readies herself to chastise him, unhappy that he’d curse with their daughter in such close proximity. Mouth opened to speak, she pauses. The voice had been much too high in pitch to have been his. Face tilting in confusion her gaze drifts from his face to the ceiling.

Danny continues to look in her direction, his eyebrows lifted high on his forehead. Lacey rarely swears and definitely wouldn’t do so in front of Ella.

“That wasn’t me,” Lacey says in response to his astonished expression, her eyes having returned to his face.

“Who was it then? Ella?” The disbelief is clear in his voice and appearance as his eyebrows lower in skepticism.

As one they turn toward the little girl seated on the floor before them. She’s surrounded by blocks with her favorite teddy bear, Arthur, seated beside her. The two appear to be building a wall with said blocks. Ella stacks the cubes, stopping every so often to coo at and hug the stuffed animal.

It’s in her latest show of affection that it happens again. The blocks have reached an impressive height for a child of her age, and in her joy she claps loudly, squealing at the top of her small, but powerful lungs. As she turns to share the joyous occasion with her friend she accidently elbows the pile, bringing the blocks tumbling down to the ground. Unhanding Arthur, she clenches her fists and shouts in outrage.

“Shit!”

“Ella Sophia Desai!” Lacey yells, the novel she’d been reading long forgotten. Placing the book on the side table, she moves into a seated position at the edge of the couch, her body pivoting from her husband to face their daughter.

Jumping at the sound of her mother’s voice, Ella’s anger turns to fear. Grabbing her bear she climbs to her feet and stumbles the short distance to her father.

Danny, finding the situation much more amusing than his wife, lifts the little girl into his arms. He rubs her back soothingly before seating her on his lap, smiling down at her brightly. Ella grins back, easing her grip on Arthur in favor of Danny’s hand.

“Don’t you dare laugh and stop smiling at her,” Lacey says, eyes narrowing as she shifts back to face the pair. “You’re going to teach her that it’s okay for her to use that word!”

Directing his attention away from Ella, Danny beams at Lacey. “Come on, Lace. It’s not that big of a deal. She doesn’t even know what the word means.”

“It is that big of a deal, or at least it will be when she starts pre-school and teaches all her new friends that word.” Lacey ends her sentence with a huff and a hard stare in his direction.

Sheepishly the smile diminishes on his face. “That’s a good point.” He places Ella on the couch between them and trains his expression into something resembling a stern disciplinarian, lips pursed as his gaze falls on her.

Seeing the change in his demeanor Ella’s eyes widen in response, her head tipping back to better look at him.

“Ella,” he pauses, thinking on what to say next, “Shit is a bad word. Don’t say it.”

“Why?” Ella asks arms snug around Arthur.

Sighing, Lacey takes over. “Sweetie, you remember how we talked about every word having its own meaning?” At Ella’s nod she continues, “Well, that word means something very bad. It can hurt people’s feelings if you use it. You don’t want to hurt anyone feelings do you?”

“No, mommy,” Ella replies her expression thoughtful.

“Good then don’t say that word anymore.” Lacey smiles down at the small girl, leaning forward to tickle at her side.

“Okay, mommy,” she giggles climbing onto her mother’s lap. “I won’t.” She kisses Lacey’s cheek before turning back to look at her blocks. “I can play with blocks?” She asks, attention already wavering.

“Yes, you can go play with your blocks.” Lacey lowers her back to the floor, placing Arthur next to her. Ella returns her previous activities, her thoughts solely on the blocks in front of her and the teddy bear beside her.

Sitting back on the couch, Lacey moves closer to Danny, leaning against him as they continue to watch Ella play. “Where do you think she learned that word?” she asks him, humming lightly in pleasure when his fingers brush through her hair.

“I don’t know. Cole and Sarita did babysit for us the other day. Maybe she picked it up from one of them?”

Before Lacey can respond they hear another unpleasant word fall from their little girl’s lips.

“Crap,” Ella yells in the midst of the sound of falling blocks.

“Don’t say that word either!” they both demand, already exasperated by their child’s use of foul language.


End file.
